Saving Light, From Darkness
by Always0903
Summary: Draco is utterly lost, doesn't know himself anymore. He becomes the ward of Harry, a condition forced upon him in order to stay out of Azkaban, but return to Hogwarts after the war to complete their last year. Draco must hide his own feeling from himself and from Harry lest he finds out his true colors and his true intentions. I do not own or profit from the HP Series. Post-War
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER 1_

After the battle, everything seemed to be still. There was no cheering or celebration, that the darkest wizard of all time was vanquished. There was relief of course, but there was so much death in the air that nobody dared to celebrate. It was the "Summer of Mourning" the _Prophet_ called it. The Weasley family was in mourning for their son and brother Fred Weasley who they just finished burying in their family cemetery. It was a lovely ceremony all things considered. George wasn't as sad as people expected him to be, which was a bit ominous to the people closest to him. The twins were inseparable since birth, so to see George smiling and retelling stories of their many adventures without a single tear was-for lack of a better word-odd. _But everyone mourns differently_ , Harry guessed. So he wasn't as surprised as he perhaps should have been, when Ginny approached him after the funeral.

"Harry, I'm terribly sorry but I don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship with you…" Ginny said through tears. "I just can't…" her voice broke and Harry grabbed her in a warm embrace. "Shhh...Ginny. I understand, I really do. So please don't cry because I'll wait for you. As long as it takes. We have all summer to figure this out." Ginny looked up through her tear stained face and red-eyes.

"Harry...I'm leaving home. I'm dropping out of Hogwarts…." she said softly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he questioned as he thought, _This is a joke. Surely…_

"I've been recruited by the Holyhead Harpies. Training starts next week. My dream is coming true…although albeit at the most horrible moment but…" she continued "I can't let this great opportunity pass me by, Fred would've been all for it. I know he would've," she smiled sadly up Harry. He didn't know what to say or think but he knew he didn't want to stand in the way of her dream. Even if it broke his heart to do so.

He gathered his bearings and tucked a strand of beautiful red hair behind her pink ear. Looked into her bright brown eyes and said confidently "Ginny, you go on and live your dreams! You deserve every happiness." Fresh tears fell down her eyes and she smiled warily "Harry, thank you so much! But don't forget so do you, you deserve happiness." He didn't respond, they didn't speak anymore they just held each other as if they were keeping each other from falling apart.

As the days past, they kept each other company but hardly said anything to each other until the day finally came. "You'll be great, Ginny. Show them what you're really made of!" Harry encouraged her watching as Ron loaded up her luggage into the magical blue car. "Write me sometime," he said as he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. There were no tears from either of them, they both made their peace. They had their closure. She smiled and tiptoed to catch his lips but he reluctantly pulled away looked down at her questioningly "For good luck," she smiled "Be happy Harry. Merlin knows you deserve it more than anyone," and with that she jumped in the car where Mr. Weasley was waiting for her. Harry watched as the car drove away and until he could no longer see it.

Summer was boring enough after Ginny and George-who return to the joke shop-left the Burrow. Ron was busy apparating back and forth everyday to Hermione, who decided to spend the summer at home with her parents after she restored their memories of her. They were beyond furious but proud of their daughter for being so brave. Harry didn't see much of Ron all summer being as he was too busy snogging and Merlin knows what else with the "love of his life". Which Harry was fine with, after Ginny left, he just wanted to be alone.

Until one day, as he was de-gnoming the garden for Mrs. Weasley, he received a letter from a majestic eagle-owl that he recognized right away. He was very much reluctant to read the dreaded letter that the owl just dropped on the floor just by his feet and flew away... _What a snobby bird!_ Harry thought. The letter was addressed to him in such elegant font. He turned

 _Potter,_

 _I know I have no right to be writing to you given everything that happened between us but, I wanted to ask a favor of you. I'm not used to this sort of thing, so forgive me for approaching this ratherly improperly. Would you be willing to write a letter mentioning how I didn't identify you to my father and aunt that day at Malfoy Manor? You see, my court date at the Wizengamot is coming up on the 10th of August and well I just thought I'd give it a go and see if you were willing to help me. I understand this is rather sudden and abrupt, so I'd understand if it is impossible. If anything, I ask that you help my mother. She has already been through so much, this I beg of you, Potter. I'll be waiting for your owl._

 _-Draco C. Malfoy_

He scowled down at the parchment in his hands. Trembling with anger he almost ripped it up. Questions started circling around his head.

 _What in the hell is he thinking? Coming to me for help! Sure his mom I can vouch for since she's never really done anything to me...but HIM?_ He shook his head just trying to understand what made him think Draco had the right to ask him such a thing. _I mean he did help me out by not ratting me out to his family at Malfoy Manor. BUT I saved his arse from the fire in the Room of Requirement, even after he tried to kill me again._

"UGH!" He screamed so loud he scared the ugly little gnomes, so much so that they de-gnomed themselves from the garden as they ran over the hill away from the Burrow and away from Harry. He was about to rip up... but he thought of how Draco's mother might be handling all this mess with the Wizengamot, Draco's possible imprisonment, and her husband on the run for his crimes of being a known henchman of Voldemort… He sympathized with her, he really did and for that reason alone he wrote the letter for Draco and sent it off with his new tawny owl, Kai.

Kai was an owl he spotted in the window of a shop that was being treated awful by the shopkeeper; he had molted most of his rusty-colored feathers, which made him look diseased, the water in his cage was filthy, and he was given scrapes of unfinished food. Harry had taken one look at this poor bird and walked straight in the shop and grabbed the shopkeeper by his shirt who was completely caught by surprise and said "How dare you treat it like that," he said pointing to the cage "I'm taking that owl! Try to stop me and you'll regret it." Dumbfounded the man slumped down on his chair and mumbled "It's Harry Potter!"

As Harry promised, he took the bird out of its cage as gently as he could and wrapped him up in his jumper as the poor bird struggled weakly as though it expected him to beat him "Shh-shh...it's alright! I'm not gonna hurt you…Let's find Hagrid get you fixed up!" He didn't plan to get a new owl so quickly after losing his owl companion Hedwig, Kai could never replace her but Kai needed him.

Luckily Hagrid was in Diagon Alley picking up Dragon Hide gloves and other supplies he'd need for his class in September. Hagrid looked over the owl and told Harry "He'd be fine. Jus needs a bit o' rest an' food an' water. E'll be good as new!" handing the bird back to Harry. "Poor thin'! I otta' stangle tha' brut! He' only bout a year ol'!" Under the care of Harry, Kai quickly became better-gained a bit of weight and its once molted feathers were grown back full and beautiful in its rustic reddish-brown colour.

"Here you go, Kai," he said as he gave the bird the letter "Malfoy Manor, please." The bird nibbled Harry's nose in adoration, grabbed the letter and flew away. "I don't owe him anything" he said convincing himself "Hope I never see or hear from him again."

XXXXXXXX

 _August 10th, 1998_

Arthur walks into the living room where Harry and Ron were and simply says "Harry, we need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

August At the Wizengamot-August 10th, 1998

Today was the day Draco Malfoy and his mother would be tried against crimes of taking part in the conspiring and complying with the Dark Lord. Draco had been dreading this day all summer but all the same it came too quickly. He had reached out to everyone he thought would be willing to vouch for him and his mother, anyone who could possibly help their case and prevent them from going to Azkaban or worse...be sentenced to the dementors' kiss.

The only person who was willing to help him was surprisingly none other than, Harry Potter who had written a letter addressed to the Court vouching for Draco. Stating that Draco did not identify him to Bellatrix and Lucius even though he knew who he was even with his swollen stunned face. As well as for Narcissa who lied to Voldemort about his death noting "She was just a mother trying to protect her son." Potter wrote the letter instead of going to the Wizengamot because Draco knew Potter hadn't forgiven him for everything he has done against him and his friends. But he was grateful nonetheless and had written back to him to thank him though he never received another owl from him again. If this had been two or three years ago he would never bring himself to even ask for Potter's help, let alone thank him for it. Alas, his pride was no longer a concern for he had gone through so much that belittled him in many more gruesome ways that pride was no longer something he cared much about. He just hoped this was enough to give him their freedom.

They stood in the middle of the Courtroom facing the Minister of Magic as they looked over Narcissa's alibi which was convincing enough but for Draco it was another story...with the Dark Mark etched into his skin forever Harry's letter wasn't enough to convince them of his innocence. Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, took it to a vote "All in favor of the defendant…" he waited as he raised his own hand and about two others who Draco did not recognize. "All against…" and it was unanimous. "In the case of Narcissa Malfoy, we of the Wizengamot find you innocent, but will be under house arrest for the time of six months….Draco Malfoy, we find you guilty of all crimes! But as your crimes seem minimal but not insignificant, we sentence you to a hundred years in Azkaban," Just as Shacklebolt was about to slam his gavel onto the podium, a familiar majestic phoenix bird had somehow flown into the Court and dropped a letter onto Shacklebolt's podium. Fawkes sang a final song as he gracefully flew out of the Wizengamot and disappeared with a burst of flames around him. Fawkes had been Dumbledore's beloved phoenix before his tragic death; the bird hadn't been seen since the day of his funeral, it was all so strange. The Minister opened the envelope shortly after the Courtroom whispers and noise died down. The letter read:

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _If someone is reading this, it means that I am no longer living. I have entrusted someone with this letter in the event that we won the war against Voldemort and that if Mr. Draco Malfoy ever be taken into custody against crimes of complying and conspiring with him and his followers, the Death Eaters. Mr. Draco C. Malfoy was forced to do Voldemort's bidding by Voldemort himself and his father, Lucius A. Malfoy under fear of them killing his mother. He was uncomplient and unwilling to take the Dark Mark, enclosed in this letter is a memory fragment of Severus Snape who, as you may now know, as a double agent working for the Order of the Phoenix who was there at the time of his 'marking ceremony'. Mr. Malfoy was a frightened child who did not know who to turn too. I'm sad to say I should have made myself more available to my student in need before my death. I believe Mr. Malfoy is, although a bit cowardly, a good boy at heart. With this new information, my hope is to have the Court move in his favor for he was mislead as a child by his own father and I hope the Court and jury will take pity on the lad._

 _-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Shacklebolt was in awe of what he just witnessed and read, he smiled to himself and said "Damn you, Albus...Even in death you got _style!_ "

The Minister stood up clear his throat and read the letter aloud to the Court and after he finished he made a new motion, "With this new evidence into question," he said as he held up the flask of silvery substance "we will deliberate and reconvene after a short recess. If the jury would follow me to my chambers, please." He slammed the gavel and the jury stood and made their way to follow Shacklebolt.

Draco and Narcissa waited in the Courtroom for everyone to leave so that they could talk in private…

Narcissa quickly turned and looked up at her son's face sunken face and whispered "Draco, what is this about?"

Draco recalled that horrific day as if it were yesterday, when his father obligated him to take the Mark and after begging him over and over again for Lucius to reconsider and not make him do it.

"Please, Father! Don't make me do this. I'm not a KILLER!" Draco cried out on his knees grabbing onto his father's cloak like a child. Lucius looked down at him and sneered at his son and kicked him "You must regain the Malfoy honor and this will put us in the Dark Lord's good graces!" He shouted as he kicked him again and again. Resistance was futile against his father's blows and to his demands.

Draco would have to take the Dark Mark, become an official Death Eater, and somehow kill Albus Dumbledore. "Get him out of my sight!" Lucius spat. The other Death Eaters dragged him to the drawing room where a chair in the middle of the room was waiting for him. His heart was racing so fast he thought he was going to faint as it disoriented him some but with the little strength he had left he refused to go without a fight. "NO! I WON'T DO IT!" he shouted as he kicked and screamed.

"Can't we use the Imperius curse to make this easier," said Rodolphus Lestrange with exhaustion, as he struggled to get a firm grip on the boy.

"NO!'' said Bellatrix Lestrange who shouted from across the room where the chair was. "That'll take the fun out of it! He has to feel it!" she cackled. Her atrocious laughter echoed throughout the room along with his screams of pain as she cast an _Incarcerous_ that seemed to squeeze all the air out of his lungs as it was used to strap him to the chair. And they began the terrible deed. It was the most excruciating pain he's ever felt in his life as his aunt's wand dug into his soft porcelain skin. It was as if an actual snake was burrowing itself into his very soul. He still tried with all his might to fight against it from the inside trying to expel it from his body…It took more than two hours for it to be completed but for Draco it felt like much more. With the bondage spell lifted he fell forward off the chair and the Death Eaters laughed and spat at him as his body convulsed uncontrollably as his body was still trying but failing to reject the Mark. He was drenched in sweat and his arm was dripping with blood as it pooled around his body. His vision blurred as the figures around him merged to become a dark void and he lost consciousness.

As Draco came out of his nightmare, he just shook his head at his mother. He didn't remember seeing Snape there at the "ceremony" he was sure he didn't. In response to his mother he shook his head and slumped his shoulder. He sighed heavily, closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst as he heard the doors open again. He was certain that this evidence wouldn't change anything. "It doesn't matter anyways, mother…"

Narcissa was about to sob with him but thought better of it, "No, Draco! Everything will be alright. You'll see."

It felt like he was stuck in limbo waiting for judgment to come and either send him to paradise, his freedom or...damnation. There was the sound of feet shuffling to their seats and shortly after they were seated Shacklebolt strode into the room and with a strong voice stated firmly "Mr. Malfoy, after much deliberation and careful consideration of all the evidence and statements for and against you, we at the Wizengamot have decided your sentence. Draco Malfoy, we find you…." he said staring down at Draco from the podium, "innocent!"

Draco couldn't believe it, could his ears be deceiving him? His mother stood proud against him and sighed in relief. Draco was _free!_ He blinked and felt a knot form at the base of his throat, he was overwhelmed with emotion. He straightened himself up tried to clear his throat best he could to thank the Court.

"However," the dark man said as he looked into Draco's storm-grey eyes "it will be under probation and condition that you be under 24 hour surveillance for the next year." Draco was alright with that as he looked at his mother as she nodded her head in encouragement. "You will be assigned to a temporary guardianship to a member of the Order. Case dismissed!" Shacklebolt stated as he slammed the gavel on the podium and looked down at some paperwork mumbling something to himself as he search through them. The jury and audience got up without another word and left the Courtroom. Draco was curious and anxious to ask and waited until they were almost completely alone as he slowly walked up to the man. "Minister, excuse me for asking, but who will I be staying with?" he asked in a slightly hoarse voice. The dark man looked up from his paperwork almost confused "Hmm? Oh yes, almost forgot!" he straightened up his documents and stepped down from the podium. "If you two will please follow me to my office, I believe they've already arrived," he said as he strode towards the doors and maneuvered his way around the crowd and into the lobby.

Draco and Narcissa struggled to keep up with the tall man until they seperated by the crowd and were _bombarded_ by reports with their cameras and quills. "Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy!" they heard "Mrs. Malfoy! Mrs. Malfoy! A word please!" cameras flashing in their faces. Draco grabbed his mother by the hand and pulled them out of the crowd and into the nearest elevator. They sighed in relief when the elevator closed its' doors and they were finally left alone…

"What took you so long?" asked Shacklebolt with a smile as he came over from behind his desk hold some documents in his hands and guided them to the sitting area in the room next door where a tall red-headed man stood next to a almost as tall dark-haired man. Draco felt a ball in his throat as Mr. Weasley and Harry Potter turned to meet his eyes. Mr. Weasley smiled warily but warmly as he stretched out his hand and greeted the boy and his mother "Draco, Mrs. Malfoy..how're you doing?" Draco was in a short state of shock as he looked at the outreached hand and momentarily stared at it until he shook it off and stretched out his own hand as well. With a small voice he said "Better I suspect, Mr. Weasley." The other man responded, "Call me Arthur." They shook hands for a brief moment before Draco turned to Potter who stood just beside Mr. Weasley, who stepped towards Narcissa to shake her hand.

Draco's heart was racing so quickly that it frightened him but he couldn't look away from those green eyes. Potter looked so different from the last time he saw him at the Battle of Hogwarts, more mature, more seasoned, more masculine? He thought. His eyes seem to give the impression that he has seen everything, and it was very well possible and his face had a few battle scars that seemed are never going to fade. His hair however seemed to be the only thing that never changed...black and messy. He stretched out his hand "P-Potter...it's...it's…" he stammered. He cleared his throat "It's good to see you." Harry had an almost blank expression on his face as he looked from Draco's face, down to his hand, back to his face. After a moment that seemed to last forever as Draco left his outstretched hand in the air between them. Harry whispered coldly "I don't think I can say the same," strode past him dismissing his hand and went to greet Narcissa. Draco hand just dropped to his side and he just stood there for a brief moment before walking back to his mother, who seemed to have just finished greeting everyone. _I guess I shouldn't have thought this would change anything,_ Draco thought sadly as a look over at Potter who was now avoiding all eye contact from him.

"So!" the Minister said as he clapped his hands together so loud it brought Draco back to reality "Now that all the introductions are said and done…Let's get to business. Draco, I'm sure you've figured out that Arthur will be the Order member I spoke about. However, since he and his wife are very busy and can't possibly keep a 24/7 watch on you, Harry has offered to take over the job...Now pull back your sleeves of your left arm the both of you," he waited for Draco and Harry to do so.

Draco was about to protest and ask why, but Shacklebolt saw this and responded urgently "I'm sorry I can't explain it all right now I have a prior engagement that requires my urgent attention, so I will leave the explaining to Harry and Arthur here." Harry folded his white shirt up to his elbow and stuck out his hand with his fist clenched which was held so tightly that it turned white. His bright green eyes staring straight into those sad grey eyes.

"Malfoy? We're waiting on you!" Harry hissed coldly. "Uh, right! S-sorry," the pale blond responded. He began to shake and tremble as he slowly rolled up the sleeve of his black shirt. There was small gasps from everyone that was in the room even his mother, who has never really seen it on her son being as he was always careful to wear clothes that covered it. Surprisingly from Harry as well, who was staring down at the blemish on Draco's forearm and his eyes suddenly filled with pity for the blonde as his green eyes softened. The skin looked to be severely irritated and inflamed and also there was what could only be self-inflicted scratches and cuts. Draco looked away, ashamed.

Shacklebolt cleared his throat a couple times to get everyone's attention "Right! Let's do this," he took out his wand and said with such authority " _Vinculum..Per passionem uel doloris!"_ and a warm golden string came out of his wand and wrapped itself around their arms bringing them closer and closer together until their hand touched. Draco's breath hitched as he felt a sudden static shock as they connected. He watched the gold string almost slither down their forearms and down to their inner wrists and sank into their skins and left a mark that looked like a zigzag pattern that continuously moved up and down... _Almost like a drum beating…_ Draco thought. He felt a warmth emanating from the mark that seemed to spread throughout his body.

"Okay off you go! Narcissa you may go back to your home, contact with Draco will be minimal. Only contact through owl until a year's time passes. You may all use my personal Floo, I must be off," he strode to the door and as he closed it he called out "Good day!"

Draco quickly pulled down his sleeve as Narcissa looked to Arthur and Harry and said calmly "Could we have a moment to say goodbye, please?" Arthur nodded and pulled Harry away who seemed to be in deep thought. "Draco," she whispered "why didn't you say anything?" she said as she referred to the Mark and its appearance. "My love! I'm so so sorry!" she began to cry quietly "Mother, please I don't want to talk about it. Ever," her son sadly stated in a voice that seemed to crack with every word. "I should've known! I'm your mother!" she said a little more loudly. "I should have stopped your father. I should've…"

"Mother, please. We have to get going! It's alright. I'll be alright." Draco pulled her into his arms and buried his head into her hair. _She is so thin now,_ he thought as he felt the rivets of her spin under his hand. He knew why she didn't stop his father that night in the drawing room. He or his aunt would have killed them both. He understand and he didn't hold anything against her. He progressively saw the toll it took on her body and mind just as much as his. He also had lost significant weight as well, he let his hair grow out so much it draped over his eyes. His eyes looked like he hadn't slept in years and sunken into his skull. He now only wore long sleeved and dark clothes to hide the despicable Dark Mark and the various scars he bore.

Arthur cleared his throat "Mrs. Malfoy," Draco and his mother reluctantly pulled away, "it's time. You can go first."

"Yes. I'm coming. I apologize," Narcissa said looking past Arthur to the Floo, walked over grabbed a handful of powder from the nearby pot and stepped into fireplace. She looked at both Harry and Arthur and with tears rolling down her cheeks she said "Take care of my son...please...He's all I have left" and she said threw the substance into the fireplace and she was engulfed in roaring green and blue flames.

"Alright, let's be off boys! Draco you'll have to apparate side-along with Harry...I'll give you both 10 minutes and I'll leave the explaining to you Harry," Mr. Weasley said as he took a handful of powder and tossed into the fireplace and he was gone.

Harry wasted no time to begin to explain what this all meant. _Clearly he doesn't want to be alone with me for long,_ Draco thought. "Alright, Malfoy so this" holding up his own wrist "is bonding spell that links us together. Almost like a shackle. Also," he said as he unexpectedly reached out for Draco's hand but was cut off when Draco reflectively flinched away from his touch and stepped away from him. "Oh. Sorry I should've warned you…" Harry said as he slowly closed the space between them and reach slowly for Draco.

"May I please see your wrist Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco looked a bit hesitant at first but quickly enough came over to Harry baring his wrist to him relieved his Mark wasn;t showing anymore. Harry grabbed his wrist and held them side by side. "Look at them."

Draco looked down at them and was awed at the oddity...it was a pulsating like a heartbeat graph. Draco blinked "What does it mean?" he asked a little more loudly.

"It links you to me, it can allow me into your mind, however being as your highly-skilled in Occlumency you can still block me out. I can still feel your emotions though; fear, happiness, whatever really. I can feel your physical state, like if you're hurt. I'll know," Harry said as-a-matter-of fact sort of way.

"That's really intrusive and an invasion of my privacy!" Draco protested.

"Well Malfoy, I'm not too thrilled about it either to be honest. It's either this or Azkaban." Harry took a seat on the armchair and looked up at Draco who seemed like he was trying to absorb all the information. Harry's eyes looked over Draco's profile...He lost a lot of weight and the once pompous-gleam in his steel grey eyes were replaced with an almost humbled dull grey. His hair however, was still as shiny and sheen as it was in school. _Except for all that gel,_ he thought. It suited him better without it he decided. "You need a haircut," he said bringing Draco back to reality. "What?"

"A haircut. I don't think you want to return to Hogwarts looking like that," he said looking back to Malfoy from his head down to his shoes. Draco hadn't been taking much care of himself lately it seemed even through his outer appearance.

"What do you mean 'return to Hogwarts'?"

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I are returning to Hogwarts to finish school. Which by default means you will come too. Did I not mention that?"

The blonde shook his head in response. "But…" Draco's eyes widened in shock. "I-"

"You don't have a choice Malfoy, so don't fight it," Harry said firmly as he stood up from the armchair and walked slowly to Draco "I'd learn to control my emotions if I were you. Remember I know how you're feeling...until one years time."

The blonde eyes widened and turned a bit pink, "...So how come you can feel my emotions and physical pain?" Draco asked. Harry expected him to ask as much, it was only fair he knew why "Well...Shacklebolt actually added that last minute really. I suspect he wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt by anyone…" he paused looked into those tired, sad grey eyes, "...or yourself." Draco was taken aback he didn't expect that to be the reason and he looked away from those judging green eyes. He was certain it was because they just wanted to limit all his freedom even the right to privacy. He said nothing.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly "So, let's get this show on the road, shall we? Hold my arm, Malfoy" Harry demanded. "We don't have all day."

Draco slowly closed the gap between them, straightened up a bit as if trying to gather his bearings before apparating. Just as he held his hand over Harry's arm he looked over and said "What about my clothes? My trunk?" Harry simply replied "They have already been brought to the Burrow," and with that Draco reluctantly grabbed his arm and they left the office of the Minister with a loud crack!


	3. Chapter 3

The first week was awkward, to say the least. Upon arrival, Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly and welcomed him with open arms to her home. But there was something in her smile that was subtle that she wasn't as welcoming as she appeared. Nevertheless, she smiled and hugged him with too much enthusiasm "Hello, dear! Welcome to our home make yourself comfortable and please call me Molly," she said to him but he never could bring himself to call her on a first-name basis, it was already strange enough that he called her husband by his first name. Draco couldn't believe he was in the home of the Weasley's, the very family his father complained about and ridiculed and belittled because of their financial status and the size of their family ratio. But it wasn't as his father always described it to be. It wasn't tiny at all from what he saw, it was no manor but it was quaint and nice. It looked off, the structure was tilted sideways held up by magic, obviously. He knew if it wasn't for his current situation he wouldn't be so civil and nice about the whole thing but it is what it is. If this situation taught him or have done anything to him as a person was that it humbled him a bit and his mother did teach him proper manners and etiquette while staying at someone else's home. It also showed him and his mother that money can't always buy you anything or get you out of everything. So he would have to endure it until his year sentence was up.

The week was almost done, but he started getting used to the routine Mrs. Weasley had in terms of chores and such. Molly was the most gracious of hostesses despite her little less than obvious cautiousness. Her cooking was fantastic he had to admit. Since he was almost a free man his appetite was slowly returning and he felt like he was starting to fill out his clothes a bit more in the short amount of time he's been there. Almost as if Molly was magically adding a weight gaining factor to his plates...which was entirely possible. As he was reluctantly helping Mrs. Weasley clean up after dinner one evening she insisted he let her cut his hair. Draco stepped back a bit and instinctively brush his fingers through his hair shoving it out of eyes lifting his fringe "I'm really good if I do say so myself," she said insistently "It'll really brighten up that handsome face and lovely eyes you've got." He blushed slightly "Uh, I'm not sure Mrs. Weasley. I've never really gotten it cut by anyone other than at the salon in France Claire de-" Molly's smile was slowly fading into an offended scowl. So this is probably why Potter suggested a haircut, Draco thought. He sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat "I mean sure, why not!" She squealed with delight and got straight to it. She sat him down in a chair in the yard just outside the kitchen and wrapped a towel around him and began to cut away. Draco was extremely worried so much he shut his eyes, opening them to see bunches of his pale hair falling down in front of his face down to his chest. As he saw the hair fall he also caught Harry chuckling to himself but staring right into Draco's eyes….What was he staring at? Is it that bad? He cringed at the thought. The more he worried the more Harry laughed, so much so he was holding his torso in as if he was trying-trying to hold himself together. During that time Ron had left the Burrow to go to a pub in Diagon Alley with Seamus, Dean, Neville, pleading Harry to tag along but Harry had to refuse. Being as he couldn't leave Draco and he couldn't take Draco even if he wanted to because if a reporter saw them it would be catastrophic.

Twenty minutes later and "Aaaaand DONE!" said Molly with a huge smile on her face, very much pleased with her handy-work. Draco was fuming with worry, it had been the longest twenty minutes of his life his hair was everything to him and the fact that Harry was laughing so hard he couldn't contain himself he even retreated back inside the house, it had to be bad. "Alright, stand so I can brush off the hair." He moved robotically as the tension from the suspense was eating away at him as Molly accio'd a mirror from the house and flew right into her hand. He shut his eyes as she came around holding the mirror "Well what do you...For Merlin's sake open your eyes!" Draco jumped in surprise, following her command. When he opened them he was staring right into his own reflection, and to his surprise, it was actually real… "Good," he said running his fingers through his hair, grabbing the mirror from Molly's hand. The length of his hair was much shorter than it was originally but she kept some length to it at the top, combed it over with her fingers and gave it volume and texture with some sort of pomade. It wasn't stiff like when he used gel to sleek it down. "There you go dear now we can see your beautiful face!" Molly said as she cleaned up the hair and dust off the chair. "It looks great Mrs. Weasley, thank you!" She smiled kindly "Anytime dear."

Draco dusted himself off more and walk back inside and made his way upstairs to his shared bedroom. As he reached to push the door, Harry pulled on it, opening it making Draco stumble into Harry's chest knocking them both down to the ground. "Beg your pardon!" Draco said as he lay on top of him, trying to scramble to his feet but he couldn't seem to hold his balance long enough to stand making him crumble back down to Harry's chest. Harry propped himself up on his elbows trying to sit up but instead came in contact with Draco's head smashing them together making both of their heads spin knocking Harry's glasses off his face onto the floor. "Bloody hell, Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed as he rubbed his head, his blurred vision wasn't helping the oncoming headache that was arising. "Sorry, Potter. I didn't know you were in here and I certainly didn't know you were attempting to open the door," Draco said as he rubbed his head as well.

Harry continued to rub his head trying to keep the pain at bay but without his glasses, his poor vision only added to a headache. "Whatever. Could you make yourself useful and look around for my glasses?" Draco shook his head trying to shake off the ringing in his ears but all the same said: "Yeah, sure." He got on his hands and knees and started looking around when he finally found them under his bed on his side of the room. "I've got them," he called out and crawled over to Harry not quite ready to stand up. Draco handed them over to him putting them right into Harry's hand, closing his fingers around them "Finally! Could you be any slower?" Harry remarked harshly. He put them on adjusting them around his ears "Watch where you're going-" Harry stumbled to finish his sentence as his eyes focused and leveled with Draco's. Harry was amazed at what a simple haircut can do to a guy. Draco's face looked much brighter and much clearer without all that hair falling in front of his face. Those dark circles were slowly fading away making his steel-gray eyes really light up his entire face, which was a lot fuller-looking, smoothing out the sharpness in his face but still retaining its' definition. Draco's eyes stared into Harry's attempting to read his expression, he was confused but irritated at Harry's tone "What?! I said I was sorry, didn't I?" he said not as harshly as he thought it was and scrambled up to his feet, brushing off his pants. Harry attempted to stand up as well but he fell back on his ass. "Uhh..little help here?" sticking up his hand in the air waiting for Draco to grab it. Draco rolled his eyes but went over to him and clasped onto his offered hand and felt a slight tingle of… something. "What? Too weak from the fall, Potter?" Draco said trying to sound like his old arrogant self, though somehow it didn't sound or feel right anymore. Not like it used to. As he pulled Harry up on his feet, he couldn't help but notice Harry's calloused fingers and the scars that decorated his hand. Harry picked up on his curiousness and pulled away abruptly, clearing his throat "Uh-hmm! Well...thanks.."

Draco said nothing as he grabbed a book from a nearby shelf and went over to his own bed and began to read. He didn't think much of his odd behavior just a few seconds ago because he could understand not wanting to show people his scars especially if they're caught staring at them like he was.

But one thing he couldn't help himself from asking was... "Potter?" he asked curiously. Not waiting for a response from the man who was busying himself with writing a letter on the desk near the window. "Why were you laughing earlier in the yard?" And in that instant, Harry remembered and burst out into laughter. "HAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!" Harry shouted out to him, hunching over the desk for support. "YOU WERE SO BLOODY SCARED! HAHAHA!" Harry laughed for a few more seconds felt more like minutes as it dialed down into a chuckle. Catching his breath getting the last of his giggles out...took a deep breath, exhaled looked back to look at Draco and began again "And here I thought none of the 'old Draco' wasn't alive anymore...that you were a completely changed guy. But I have to say I'm a little relieved." Draco put the book down beside him, stood up and walked over to the desk "Wh-what do you mean?"

Harry chuckled putting down the quill and turned over to him "Look. Ever since I saw you at the minister's office and brought you here, you've been too...I don't know the right way to describe it. Too timid, I want to say. It was annoying really." Draco was flabbergasted at what he just heard "Uh, Again. What do you mean? How does that have anything to do with 'the look on my face' when Mrs. Weasley was cutting my hair?" Harry exhaled "Malfoy, I've always known you to be this pompous, entitled, brat! But since we've met again, you've been timid and frightened of all of us here. But when Molly started cutting your hair I saw just a little bit of that superficial rich brat again. I was relieved a bit." Draco still didn't quite understand but he let it go and walked back over to his side of the room.

Harry finished up his letter to Ginny sealed it and threw it on the bed, deciding to send off with Kai in the morning. He was about to crawl into bed but Malfoy's hair kept catching his attention. Draco was engrossed in his book, noticing how Draco kept running his fingers through his newly cut hair pensively, making Harry want to do it too. He felt how curious Draco was reading his book as the feeling came hovering around Harry's own emotion. This empath ability he was slowly learning to control or rather understand was quite fascinating. At some point subconsciously, Harry made his way to Draco's side of the room and reached a hand towards Draco's thick and soft as silk hair running his hand through it once, "It came out great though…" Harry started as Draco's head snapped up in surprise of the touch with a confused look on his face "Your hair I mean. It really brightened up your face," Harry said as he continued holding his eye contact with Draco, who he felt become nervous and self-conscious. Harry's eyes shifted between those steely confused eyes to his pale blonde hair. Instead of batting away Harry's hand as he expected hi to. Draco blushed severely as he asked "You think so?" his eyes shining so brightly at the compliment. In which Harry retreated his hand shocked at himself for doing such an outrageous act and the entranced look in his emerald eyes faded back to reality.

Harry said clearing his throat "Yeah, umm Molly did a great job," as he walked back to his bed, "Well goodnight," he called out as he crawled into the covers and pretended to go to sleep as he lay there wondering, Why did I do that? Why didn't he punch me or something? And as he lay there wondering if he felt Draco's emotions hovering again; confused, nervous...embarrassed? Draco just watched as Harry went back to his bed almost robotically, Why did he do that? And why did I let him? "Yeah good night," he called back to Harry. "Nox," he said as he flicked his wand. It took him hours before he finally fell asleep. Trying to grab a handle on his own emotions remembering Harry could feel them as well. And finally when he did Draco found himself in a too familiar dream. Or rather a nightmare.

"Father, please!" Draco shouted as his father beat him over and over and over again. "You disgust me! You aren't a real man, you're just as bad as the mudbloods!" his father retorted as he continued beating him. "PLEASE!" Draco begged as he curled into a fetal position. His heartbeat sped to abnormal heights. I'm such a coward, he thought to himself. Why didn't I try harder to resist?! How could I let this happen! It's my fault. My fault!

Harry woke up to the sound of ragged breathing and painful moaning from across the room. Harry shoved the blanket off himself as he stood up making his way across the room towards where the blonde was tossing and turning and mumbling. "Malfoy?," he cast a nonverbal Lumos, eyes half-lidded and groggily he shook Malfoy lightly when he suddenly felt a burning sensation on his left forearm. "Ah! What the-" at that moment he realized what was happening "Malfoy," he called out "wake up!" he said as he flipped the cover off him revealing the tossing blonde digging his nails into his arm so deep it drew blood. "Malfoy! Snap out of it!" Harry shouted as he grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him harshly.

Draco began to tremble and the pained filled moans grew louder and louder until he was screaming in agony. "Father PLEASE!" Fear. Anguish. Guilt...were filling up Harry. He never felt such emotions himself since the war, but these were Malfoy's feelings and he was drowning in them. Harry needed to do something fast. "MALFOY!" Harry screamed, trying to shake Malfoy out of his trance. Draco's emotions were becoming overwhelming for Harry as he was beginning to feel them within himself, overtaking him. He started feeling terrified, guilty, and his anxiety was becoming his own and it scared the living shit out of him. SLAP!

Draco's eyes were almost bulging out his eye sockets in terror as he jumped off the bed. He was panting, sweat dripping down his face as he tried to catch his breath. Draco blinked, looked up into Harry's face. He saw the anxiety that was etched across Harry's own face that was covered in sweat. Realizing that anxiety etched across his face was his own, projected onto Harry. He then looked down feeling a warm sticky substance that made the air around him the smell of metal and rust. Draco gasped shoveling his sleeve down not caring that he was getting it stained with his own blood. "Um...I-I-I'm s-s-sorry I w-w-woke you, P-P-Potter." Draco his face drenched in a cold sweat. He was shivering with fear and anxiety he never met Harry's gaze as he made his way to the bathroom. Draco was sure Harry was looking at him with pity and disgust. "Malfoy?" Harry called out, his voice shook a bit, but Draco didn't answer and didn't look back. Harry followed him as he reached the bathroom door grabbed his wounded arm as gently as he could muster. "Look at me," Harry called out softly. Draco flinched, shivering as he looked up into his Harry's eyes that were filled with understanding and kindness "It's alright, Malfoy. You're safe here," he said reassuringly as he rolled up his sleeve to take a look at the damage Draco caused. Harry saw that day in the minister's office when he took that oath that Draco self-harmed but he didn't realize how gruesome it could be. His arm looked as if he was mauled by an animal, if Harry hadn't woken him up when he did, Malfoy would have dug deeper causing damage to his tendons and veins.

Just then Arthur was in the room along with Molly, wand at the ready, looking just as shaken up as Harry and then upon further inspection of the room they saw Draco's outstretched injured arm still in Harry's hands. "Oh, my dear boy!" Molly said in a terrified whisper but she quickly snapped out of it "Harry, quickly rinse off that blood and bring him over to the desk. I'll mend him there." As Harry walked a shaken Draco to the bathroom sink and ran cold water over the injury to help soothe the irritation, Molly busied herself with cleaning up the room with a scouring charm on the floors and replacing the bed sheets and comforter with fresh ones. As Harry continued to run the water over the wound he glanced up to look at Draco, his expression was blank and void of emotion and feeling but Harry knew otherwise. "Harry put a clean towel under Draco's arm and bring him over here."

It was almost five o'clock in the morning when Molly finally patched him up. When Arthur finally spoke "I should let your mother know-" Draco head snapped up as practically shouted "No! Please. She..she's been through enough," Draco said sadly. "It won't happen again, I swear…" Draco begged him. "It doesn't happen...often. But when it does…" Draco mumbled as he looked down at his bandaged arm thankful for the numbing and pain potion. Arthur sighed looking torn between what he knew was right and with what Draco wanted "Alright, I won't tell her," he said finally "but you should," as he walked out the room. Draco was relieved but he knew he was right he should tell her, but he didn't want to cause her any more pain. Draco sighed in relief, but something else made him feel a bit anxious...he was relieved and thankful Harry had sat by him the entire time, he never left his side. Harry looked just as exhausted and emotionally drained as he himself felt. As Molly told him some final instructions on what to do and what not to do with his injured arm, she cleaned up the desk took the soiled towel and said with a kind smile "I'll go start up breakfast." And walked out the room leaving them both there alone again.

Draco didn't want to talk about what happened and he hoped Harry would know that as well when he got up and made his way to the bed and slipped under the comforter and laid with his back to Harry. "It's alright, Malfoy. I understand," Harry whispered as he made his way to the door and slipped out. Leaving Draco's mind filled with questions; How can he understand what I'm going through? He could never know what it feels like...or...or maybe he can. Was his final thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A few hours later into the morning, Ron came home hungover and sleepy as he sat in a chair next to Harry who was just sitting there nursing a cup of coffee that had gotten cold, too lost in thought to even drink. "Hey mate," said Ron sheepishly "Is my mum up? I can't let her see me like this," he said slurring his words slightly. "What's wrong mate? Looks like you had one hell of a night yourself," he said jokingly only when Harry didn't respond he asked more seriously "What's going on?" Harry sighed heavily and just looked at Ron and shook his head "Malfoy-" he started to say but was quickly cut off by Ron "Wha that prat do? I knew it was all an act! I fuckin' knew-" Harry cut him off before he could go on "Ron! He didn't do anything wrong! Malfoy is different now maybe not completely but some part of him is tortured by… You know what? You wouldn't understand.." Ron became irritated "Oh and you do? You barely know the bloke, he's only been here a week and you think you know him? Wake the fuck up Harry! His true colors will show sooner or later and you're going to feel really stupid when he turns out to be the same old wanker he always was and always will be!" and with that Ron stormed up the stairs slamming the door with a BAM!

That left Harry to his thoughts as he poured himself a fresh cup of coffee and walked out the back door and just lost in the thought again. Harry doesn't understand what compelled him into agreeing to step up to this task when Arthur spoke to him about it. He didn't have much of a choice to be honest, considering he only had about fifteen minutes to decide and being that he was Draco's only chance at freedom. Which he probably didn't deserve, just like he didn't deserve that reference letter he wrote so he wouldn't have to see him again in the near future. Alas, as destiny would have it, was not the case. But...If Harry was being honest with himself he did it because he didn't want to be alone anymore. His two best friends were dating and Ginny was no longer in the picture. What was I thinking! Harry thought to himself but another part of him, the part that compelled him to help people who needed him, that needed to be satisfied is what brought him to the decision to do it. And now it was for a whole other reason he didn't ever expect, especially because it was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Draco finally woke up and saw a note, a small vile, and a few biscuits on his nightstand that read:

Draco,

Please take this potion as soon as you wake up, it'll help ease the pain. Have a biscuit or two with it. You need something in your belly before you take it. Everyone except for Harry went to my son Bill and his wife's home for a visit. I hope you feel better.

-Molly

He took a bite of the biscuit and quickly downed the potion. The pain suddenly soothing away into a dull irritation.

He took a walk around the hillside not straying too far from the house and just sat under a tall sycamore tree that sat just on top a hilltop that overlooked the house. It provided beautiful cool shade and a lovely breeze and Draco just sat there and thought about what his life could be expected in the coming future trying his hardest not to think about what happened last night or the nightmare. So he let his mind wander to odd and various things.

Being a former Death Eater meant that no one would want to hire him in any respectable job. And now that Malfoy Industries has gone under for the same reasons, he wasn't sure what he was gonna do. Draco was well off on both sides of his family; the Malfoy's and the Black's, so even if he could never get a job or career of his own, he and his mother will still live as comfortably as they always have. But he wanted to do something for himself by earning his own money and rebuilding the Malfoy name in a new light. Not only for his sake but for his mother's as well. But he wasn't sure yet what he wanted to pursue even if he could.

He thought about Hogwarts and what he might expect. Draco knew he wasn't going to be welcomed back, even from his own House. Being as he betrayed the Dark Lord and his fellow Death Eaters. His family (he and his mother) were in cahoots with Harry Potter towards the end of the war that ultimately helped Potter defeat the monster. Being as a good majority of Slytherin Houses' families were Death Eaters or were in favor of Voldemort's philosophies and beliefs...Let's just say he wasn't welcome. None of his former friends that weren't involved with that didn't write to him after the war, much less those who were involved. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Theo Nott were among the ones that were involved by association (their parents). They were the closest thing he had to real friends. Especially, Blaise Zabini who was always there to listen to his rants and complaining, even when he had his own problems with his promiscuous beautiful mother, who was as Draco heard, on her eighth husband as of yet. Blaise never said much about her and her various husbands, but from what he did say about them was that he didn't like it. Particularly, because he would get into fights with other students for saying vulgar things about his beautiful mother...and about him. See, Blaise also had a reputation around Hogwarts. He too was beautiful and refine just like his mother and also a bit promiscuous (well a lot) as well, not caring who it was with as long as they were also attractive. Blaise was into both genders as long as they were fit and Draco never knew of this. He never met anyone of that sort and he didn't believe the rumors either until one day...

Once in 5th year, Draco went off to find Blaise as he didn't show up for dinner in the Great Hall, after dinner Draco walked back towards the Slytherin Dormitory when he heard something behind a door. The noise sounded like someone in pain he thought initially so he walked in expecting to see Crabbe or Goyle bullying a first-year again but it wasn't. Draco had just walked in on Blaise shagging the Ravenclaw pretty-boy, Alexander McQueen. Draco stood there in shock, frozen as Blaise had McQueen on his back on the table and thrusting fast into him with his legs clenched around his hips, feet curled, making the boy underneath him quiver and moan louder in ecstasy as he came. Cum spraying onto his stomach and moaned "Ahh! Blaise!" and soon after a few more thrusts Blaise soon followed just as he came mumbling something inaudible under his breath. His dark chest exposed through a few opened buttons of his shirt, beaded with sweat, panting. The moans and sighs as they both tried to catch their breath subsided, he pulled out, when Blaise noticed a blonde-haired figure at the door, eyes wide "Draco!" his voice a little hoarse but full of surprise as he tried to tuck himself away. But it was like velvet to Draco's ears but it also knocked him back to reality "S-sorry!" he mumbled as he stormed out into the empty corridor and hastily made his way to his dorm.

Draco's mind was filled with all sorts of questions but he couldn't stop thinking about the look on the boy's face as Blaise filled him up, trembling with pleasure, cooing with delight with each thrust. And Blaise, Blaise with his quidditch trained body, muscular and slim build, the high of the pleasure etched across his contoured beautiful features. That night Draco jerked off to those images in the shower...Blaise tried to explain and apologize to him the next day on their way to potions class about what he saw "Draco! It's not what you think. Well, it is exactly what you think, but let me explain I'm not-" but Draco pretended as if nothing happened to say "What are you talking about? I have no idea what you're saying, mate," and walked to his seat. Truth be told, Draco was dying with curiosity and interest wanting to ask him questions about the boy...about their relationship. Everything. But he never did ask him and never reapproached the subject and treated Blaise the same way he always had. But underneath Draco's facade, he was pining for Blaise to make him his as he did to that Ravenclaw boy. Draco never thought he would look at another boy that way, let alone Blaise in that way, with such interest and dare he think it, love? And he did, though he never let on and never ever told anyone of his true feelings for the man who was supposed to be his friend. One day, he thought, I'll tell him before the summer break. Though Draco never thought the year would end with his father in Azkaban, let alone become a Death Eater himself. It was for the best he thought seeing Blaise on the train 6th year going to Hogwarts. He'd grown yet again beating him in height by a few inches he noticed as he made his way to sit across from Draco.

"Draco," god he loved the way he said his name "what's wrong mate? You look as if you haven't slept in weeks. You alright?" His thickly groomed brow arched questioningly. He was right on all accounts; he didn't feel well because he hadn't eaten well he felt like shit sitting there and exhaustion was taking him over but he couldn't let his guard down.

His chocolate skin glistening against the rays of sunlight beaming through the compartment window. His slightly parted full lips, the almond shape of his hazel eyes, his strong jawline…damn he was beautiful in every way he thought inwardly but Draco couldn't get distracted this year, couldn't get involved. He was on a mission. A mission to kill one of the greatest wizards that ever lived, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore.

He sighed and thought as he laid back onto the trunk of the sycamore tree, I wonder if I wrote to him what would he say? Would he even respond? He shook his head and waved the thought out of his head. No, it's for the best. Shaking the notion out of his mind. He wasn't sure if it was Blaise he truly liked or if it was all just curiosity. To explore his sexuality. The blonde had had sex before with various female counterparts and it was great actually but he had gotten bored to put it simply. The girls he would seduce into shagging were beautiful but weren't adventurous or played dirty in bed. It was just an old-fashioned missionary style. But when he saw Blaise fucking that boy who was moaning with such extreme pleasure, something inside Draco was triggered. He wanted to have sex with a man, with Blaise specifically, but the war had officially begun and all those things became trivial and unimportant and survival was at the top of his list.

Finally he thought about the mark etched on his inner wrist, and watched it magically move up and down with each breath...and he couldn't help but also feel the burning and irritated skin just a few inches above that mark….he pulled up his sleeve above his elbow and his hand hovered just above it...tempted. Draco had always tried his best not to think or look at the atrocious blemish that he had to carry for the rest of his life...but every time he did, he felt the urgency to dig his nails of a sharp knife across it, trying to rid himself of it…He was terrified of it…his breathing quickened. But after last night, now Harry Potter saw a different side to him. A side he thought he would never see. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly leaning back against the supportive trunk of the sycamore...

"Malfoy," Harry called out from behind him making Draco jumped to his feet and grabbing his wand from his trousers pointing it at him. "Whoa!" Harry exclaimed as Draco lowered his wand "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come up," lowering his wand "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to check on you… see if you were ok," Harry said as he approached him more slowly "I felt a lot of different things coming from you?"

Oh shit! Was I feeling anything when I thought of Blaise? Fuck maybe I was, Draco thought nervously, "What do you mean?" he demanded questioningly. "Umm, I'm not sure what most of them were but they were intense, to say the least," he said nervously laughing rubbing the back of his neck shyly. "I never...well, it doesn't matter. If you're alright." Draco sighed in relief "Yeah I'm fine, I think all things considered," he said as he held up his wounded arm. Harry smiled shyly and nodded. "And I just want to let you know I'm here if you want to talk about it," Harry said and continued with "But you probably would rather not, huh?" Draco simply nodded in response. "I figured. I felt the same way after the war, you know. Dreamless Sleeping draught really did the trick. I brew it myself. I can give you some if you-"

"YES!" Draco practically shouted anxiously "I-I mean yes, that would be great. Thank you." looking back down atr his lap. "Well just wanted to check on you," Harry said as he turned away looking down the hill admiring the breeze as the wind picked up "I come up here a lot. To think, it's a perfect spot for just that, huh?" He asked as he looked out towards the setting sun. He looked back to Draco to ask him what it was that he felt earlier but when he looked back, Draco was in deep thought again but no nervousness, no anxiety, or un-disclaimed emotions arouse he just felt Draco's sadness hovering just above his own curiosity. Draco just looked out staring as the sun slowly began to descend behind the horizon. His eyes were cloudy with sorrow but no tears were shed but it felt near Harry thought. Just as Harry was about to turn away realizing he had been staring too long Draco met his eyes and said "Does it get better?" in an almost whisper. "I'm...I'm scared it won't go ever away," Harry was a bit surprised at his question but all the same he answered "I'm still going through it myself, to be honest. But I have to say there are some good days and other bad days, and with Ginny gone-"

"Oh right, what happened to her? Haven't seen her since I got here," Draco asked realizing he hadn't seen or heard from her.

"At the Ministry, you said she'd also be going to Hogwarts." Harry scratched his head and said "Well, that was just me hoping she'd come around and change her mind. But she's not coming. She's training with the Holly Harpies."

Draco looked up at him confused "I thought you guys were, uh, together?" Harry looked away a bit embarrassed. "We were, she just wasn't in the right place yet to be with me and if I'm honest with myself neither was I. She left just before you got here. But you know what helps with the trauma? Being around my friends," Draco again looked at him confused. "But neither one of your so-called friends have been around since I've been here. Or is that the reason why they haven't' come around?" Draco asked a bit scared of the answer. "No-No, umm, well Ron and Hermione are together now so they pretty much want to alone together," Harry said sadly thinking about his best friends, realizing they haven't spent much time together this summer.

Harry was about to excuse himself after realizing his friends rather be with each other than with him when Draco said something so unexpected yet so "Malfoy" "What a bunch of selfish arseholes!" he retorted angrily. "I mean, you're their friend too and you've all been friends since first-year and now because they're dating they want to only be together and still say you're all friends? What a bunch of bull shit!" Draco complained as he shot up from where he sat crossed his arms across his chest. Harry started to laugh with the realization that Draco-fucking-Malfoy just stood up for him against his best friends. Draco blushed realizing himself what it might sound like coming from him. "Thanks for getting mad for me, Malfoy. But really it's alright, I like being alone. Lets me think. Speaking of friends what about yours? Haven't seen you write one letter to anyone except your mother." Draco looked back towards the sun which was just a sliver away before disappearing "I don't think I have any real friends…" he said all the while thinking of Blaise Zabini. "That's not true," Harry argued as he thought to himself for a moment "What about that Zabini guy?" and at the mention of his name Draco's heart skipped a beat. "See, I felt that! He must be a good friend for you to feel such...um nervousness I think it's what your feeling right now," Draco's heart beat a little faster as he answered "I guess you can call him that," he said. Harry was still fishing around for more details "Why does he make you nervous though? Did you guys get into a fight or something?" he asked innocently. Draco couldn't take thinking about him now that Potter could read his emotions so he just nodded not trusting himself to speak. "Well, I think you should send him an owl. You can borrow mine." Draco looked away patted his clothes down before walking past Harry making his way back down to the Burrow. "Sure… It's getting late we should go inside."


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Blaise,

I hope this letter finds you well. I'm sorry I haven't stayed in touch over the past several months. What a horrible friend I've been. Well, I'm sure you've seen the news that I am a free man (almost) and I'm currently staying with Harry Potter and the Weasley's of all people. I have so much to tell you, I wish I could see you. You haven't a clue how long I've wanted to touch and hold you-

"URGH!" Draco grunted in frustration as he crumpled up his letter for the umpteenth time. Every time he started a letter he'd get lost in the thought of Blaise and become frustrated with himself for losing himself to his emotions. Of which he was sure Harry was on to him and his feelings for his tall, dark, and handsome friend.

As he sat under the sycamore tree he gathered up all the rubbish of parchment around him and scourgifying it getting rid of the evidence of his deepest secret.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Malfoy was constantly sad when left alone which was 90% of the day, the other 10% when he was around Molly and the others he was an empty void sensation as though he was detached from himself. Even when he smiled (forcefully he might add) Harry felt no joy or happiness just avoid. It felt like a fog around Harry. He didn't notice at first but after that night Malfoy had his episode he became more aware of him and took care to monitor them.

Harry was in the kitchen fixing himself a sandwich when a sudden emotion came dreamily hovering around him...it was soft at first like a snowflake falling delicately from the gray winter sky tickling his nose as it landed making his belly fill with joy. At this, Harry smiled but confused having never felt happiness from Draco since he's been here he was curious. He looked out the window to see Draco sitting under the tree. Writing. His smile grew and said softly "I wonder what he's writing…" Or to whom he's writing to… he thought as he moved to the kitchen table to eat his lunch.

Just as he was taking his plate to the sink to wash, Harry was suddenly hit with an undeniable...erotic sensation coming over him. Whoa! Harry thought What the-! It suddenly hit him like a blazing fire. His cheeks flushed, realizing that this was what Draco was feeling right now and he was...sexually aroused. He looked out the window to the tree he knew Draco was under. His expression was soft but tensed at the same time as if he was concentrating on something, as he looked at Draco from the window he couldn't see a lot of detail but he could see the blush cross his cheeks to his ears in comparison to his ivory skin, it was undeniable that he was turned on by something he thought of or of someone. The feeling was becoming intense little by little and suddenly… frustration. "What the heck is he doing?" Harry said as he shook off the lingering feeling… Harry was embarrassed for them both; for unintentionally invading such a personal moment and for Draco who probably by now realized what he just revealed to his warden. What was he going to do about this? "How am I gonna handle it?" Harry mumbled as he looked out at the frustrated and embarrassed blonde.

"Handle what?" a voice said from the doorway to the living room.

"Ron!" exclaimed Harry in surprise. "When did you get back I thought you were with Hermione?"

"Yeah, but she had an idea and -"

"I thought we'd all take a trip to Diagon Alley!" said the unmistakable voice of Hermione Granger coming from behind Ron, smiling invitingly.

"Hermione!" Harry rushed over to give her a warm hug. "It's great to see you! I was beginning to think Ron was keeping you to himself!" Harry said jokingly as he detached from her and took a step back looking at his blushing friends. He really was happy for them but he felt out of place being around them.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other sadly and looked back to Harry "Harry we're really sorry if we've made you feel like we didn't want you around. Because we do honestly!" Hermione said sadly. Her big brown eyes were full of love and regret for having excluded Harry from their time together. She moved forward grabbing his hand warmly and gave it a squeeze. "Could you forgive us Harry?" said Ron as he put an arm around Harry. Harry was touched by this but he understood from the beginning that some things were going to change and that it was ok because they were moving forward.

Harry laughed softly, "Guys, I love you both! You are the sister I never had," he said to Hermione and Ron you are my best mate. There is nothing to forgive." His laugh was contagious because they all started laughing and giggling.

Hermione broke the embrace first "Harry let's go to Diagon Alley, we're returning to Hogwarts in about a week and I haven't even started my shopping and I know for a fact neither of you two have either," Hermione said with a knowing smile.

"Hermione, I'd love to, but I can't take Malfoy to Diagon Alley...reporters would have a field day," Harry said as he thought of Draco being swarmed by the media not to mention himself as The Boy Who Lived Again.

"Oh, that's right it slipped my mind that you were his warden now," she said sadly looking around the area obviously looking for him. "How is everything, Harry? Has he been a total prat? I suspect he would be," she asked briskly.

Harry looked at his two best friends confused "Ron hasn't told you anything?" he asked shockingly.

"Well no. We haven't really talked much of Malfoy we...uh..we've been preoccupied with um things…" she said shyly as he face turned red and Ron's ears were beet-red. Harry had gotten the hint saved her the embarrassment and continued "Well, he has changed...um quite a bit, really!" he said thinking on the almost two weeks he's been here.

"Harry, I know you've been tied to Malfoy in more ways than one as his warden...how does that feel?" Hermione asked.

Harry walked towards the window again to peek out to see "It hasn't been too bad," he said thoughtfully as he stared up the hill at Draco. He was feeling the sorrow come floating around him again, it seemed that all he has been feeling the majority of the time.

Hermione pushed on "What is he feeling now?" stretching her neck to see what Harry was looking at but didn't bother to come over, she knew Draco was there and she wasn't keen on seeing him. Harry knew she—like everyone else—still harbored resentment towards him for his past actions but for Hermione it was more personal. She hated him for just standing there that day in Malfoy Manor and watched her being tortured.

A few seconds went by and she asked again "Harry, what is he feeling right now?" Harry didn't know what her angle was right now, but he already felt bad for knowing how Malfoy was feeling and he wasn't about to share that information either. One person invading his privacy was enough. "It doesn't matter Hermione. I've been managing just fine, if that is what you're really asking," Harry said turning back to his mates "Anyway, you both will have to go to Diagon Alley without me," he said, smiling. "I'll be alright. But if you wouldn't mind buying two extra sets of everything and have them send it to the Burrow?" he said as he wandlessly accio'd pen and paper and scribbled down his Gringotts account information and handing it to Hermione. "I'd better get Malfoy's materials as well. He can pay me back the money when he can get a hold of his accounts again. I believe the Ministry still has them frozen."

"Mate, I feel like all you've done this summer is stay home and watch over that prat like a nanny or somethin'!" Ron said annoyingly. "I'm sure he'll be alright for a few hours. C'mon mate!"

Harry let out a frustrated sigh "I can't just leave him here. Where I go he goes and I don't have the energy to deal with the reporters right now. As I said, I'm content being here at home." And he really was. He wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet while he could before going back to Hogwarts.

Ron was about to say something and Hermione saw where it was going and intervened right away saying "It's alright Harry I'll have the shops send over the materials. Is there anything else you need?" Harry shook his head but quickly held up his hand "Hold that thought Hermione!" he exclaimed as he moved quickly to the kitchen door that led to the backyard. Disapparating with a loud crack and reappeared standing in front of Malfoy, startling him. "Bloody hell Potter!" Draco exclaimed as he clutched his notepad close to his chest.

Harry chuckled at the surprised look on his face "Do you want anything from Diagon Alley?" Draco looked up at him and said "Are you going?" he asked. Harry shook his head "Hermione and Ron are going to buy school materials, and I asked them to also buy us ours as we-" Draco quickly interrupted "I haven't any money. My accounts are frozen still until I get the go-ahead from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Harry waved his hand dismissively at the comment "Don't worry, I'm covering it until you can get into your accounts. Anyway, they're about to leave do you want anything?" Draco still trying to wrap his head around the whole money situation. He wasn't common to borrowing money from anyone, especially never Harry Potter, his archenemy. "You don't have to do that Potter!" he exclaimed loudly "I'm sure they will allow me access to my funds sometime this week...possibly…" Frustration. Pride. A hint of anger.

"Malfoy! You can pay me back when that happens, but right now my friends offered" (not really) "to get our things for us. Might I remind you school starts next week! We need our materials as soon as possible." Harry's voice was rising steadily "Just suck up your bloody pride and tell me if there is anything in particular that you want from Diagon Alley?!" he finished trying to catch his breath.

As he caught his breath Draco just looked up at him from where he sat and looking dumbstruck. Embarrassment. Confusion. All he could do was nod his head and mumbled softly "Alright. Sure."

Harry having finally caught his breath took a deep breath to center himself, exhaled and said "Good," he said with a smile. "So any requests?"

Draco was about to say no but he suddenly remembered something he had been meaning to get but hadn't had the time due to his court trials and investigation. "Actually, yes…" Nervousness. Shyness. And….Happiness? Harry felt. "There's a new potions book by Thaddeus McCloud at Flourish and Blotts...Uh only it's a bit pricey and I don't want you to-"

Harry clapped his hands together making Draco jump and said: "Got it! I'm sure Hermione knows which one you mean. Alright, anything else?" Must really love potions, he thought.

"N-no! That's it. Thanks."

Harry said nothing else and disapparated to the Weasley kitchen. Draco could see his friends through the window smiling and laughing as Hermione embraced Harry quickly before they made their way to the closest exit. The kitchen door. The laughter became louder as they crossed through the threshold and into the yard.

"It was great seeing you Hermione...finally" Harry added teasingly giving his two friends a playful suggestive look.

Blushing harshly Hermione gave him a gentle shove "Harry, stop!" she said smiling.

Ron, however, became quite serious after a moment "Harry, I'm sorry about Ginny," they all looked at each other rather nervously "I'm sure she'll come around."

Harry missed her very much but he knew it was for the best. For both of them. Harry cleared his throat after a minute of silence "Right, well nothing to be done about that, right? Best hurrying along before it gets too crowded," he laughed half-heartedly.

Hermione wanted to dissolve the awkwardness agreed, "Yes, we best get a move on." And just as she was about to turn to Ron something caught her eye. Something or someone she did not want to see.

Draco was still sitting on top of the hill scribbling away at his notebook. When he felt the stares of someone, he looked up and saw just at the base of the hill the hostile eyes of Hermione Granger. He gulped and trying to look away but he couldn't.

Shame, regret. Harry looked up at Draco questioningly. Why are you feeling this way? Harry thought.

"Let's go, Ronald!" Hermione said as she grabbed a hold of Ron, and called over her shoulder to Harry "Bye, Harry. I'll see you next week on the platform." Never looking away from Draco. Her fire-filled brown eyes said "I fucking hate you!" and disapparated.

Draco's feelings lingered around as Harry walked up the hill looking at Draco bury his face in his hands. Shame, regret. "Malfoy, you alright?" Draco's head slowly came out of his hands gathered up his quill and notebook, dusted himself off and descended down the hill.

"I'm fine. I just need to lie down for a bit. Excuse me," he said solemnly brushing past Harry. He never came out of the room all day after that.

* * *

"Malfoy? Wake up!" Harry said tiredly as he shook Malfoy out of his nightmare for the second time that night in a row after the encounter with Hermione and Ron. Harry still couldn't read Draco's mind because of his superb Occlumency skills but there was still a matter of those pesky emotions and was for that exact reason that he didn't have a good night's sleep for two days now.

Shame. Guilt. Anger. Sadness.

Harry hissed as the emotions were clouding up his mind and while he could suppress it fully awake but right now...he was in no mood.

"MALFOY!" he shouted above his bed startling Malfoy awake. Malfoy jolted awake kicking the covers away from him scutting up to a sitting position against the headboard with his wand in hand. His eyes practically bulging out of their sockets. Finally seeing Harry standing there unfazed by his reaction he lowered his wand.

Guilt.

"Potter, did I wake you again? I'm sorry," catching his breath he looked up at Harry who looks positively exhausted.

"It's alright" he answered sarcastically "Didn't get any sleep for the past two days…" he sighed guiltily "Really it's alright Malfoy. I'll get started on the Dreamless Sleep potion as soon as our school supplies arrive from the shops." He sighed heavily again and walked back to his side of the room, "Go back to sleep." As he crawled into the covers when he happened to look over to Malfoy's bed and saw his face downcasted.

Sadly, Draco said, "I can't go back to sleep not when I know I'll have that nightmare again."

Guilt. Sadness.

Harry took a deep breath, exhaled, peeled the covers begrudgingly away and strode over to Malfoy's bed with sleep-filled eyes and surprisingly said "Scoot over."

Malfoy was so surprised by his straightforward and assertiveness, that he just sat there not believing his own ears. Again, Harry said "Scoot over, Malfoy! I'm tired and I want to go to sleep and if you're gonna have another nightmare I'll be right next to you to wake you up," he said with a deep yawn. "Now move over," he said as he forcefully shoved his way inside the comforter ignoring Malfoy altogether as he lay with his back to him. "Nox," the light went out "G'Night, Malfoy."

Harry expected Malfoy to shove him off the bed or at least protest with gusto but he didn't he just sighed with...relief?...and fell back gently on the pillow and pulled the cover over him and sighed without another word.

"Malfoy?" Harry called out. No answer. Harry rolled over to face him and he came face to face with a sleeping Draco Malfoy. "Must've been really scared huh?" Harry said as he continued looking at the contours of Malfoy's face as the moonlight that came through the window submerged the pale boy in front of him. In the moon's pale light complemented his already pale skin giving him an almost angelic or celestial appearance.

Harry was taken aback by the vision in front of him. He looked over his face which had filled out nicely over his short time here. The soft rosy blush that dusted his fine cheeks, his soft minty breath blew across Harry's face as he slept soundly. Longer pieces of his hair falling down his face, which made Harry unexpectedly reach out and gently tuck the strand of pale blonde hair behind his ear. Harry's touch lingering just above his skin. The touch made Malfoy move in a little closer and now they were nose to nose. Harry's breath caught in his throat but he stayed put. Harry didn't know why he was so drawn to Malfoy. Not just today but for a while now.

Lately, since they had that short chat on the hill Harry couldn't help but think about this boy in front of him. He was curious and he became more curious after the day Hermione and Ron came by. Because of what he felt shortly before they came. And since they met in that office he's come to learn more about him and the more he learned, the more he felt he never knew anything about Malfoy even now. With the connection, his emotions just brought more questions on. Like:

Why is he always sad?

Was all that blood-purity ranting at school all an act?

Why does he hurt himself?

Who was he writing to the day?

What was he writing?

And many more questions, but at this moment as sleep was finally taking over his body as he looked over the pale boy. All he could think of how fragile he looked, how that fragileness made him all the more beautiful. Harry wanted to know more about this boy and understand him. Maybe he was pitying him, or maybe he wanted to actually try to be his friend after all.

* * *

Harry had woken up early the next morning despite having had little sleep. Carefully extracting himself from Malfoy's bed as slowly and as quietly as he could. As he successfully got out of the bed without waking him he stood up stretched and as he was about to leave the room to eat breakfast he lingered a little longer. Looking over to Malfoy who for the first time since he has been at the Burrow had a relaxed face as he slept. Not that Harry looked at him while he was sleeping. That would be creepy… But he has checked on him every morning since he had that episode. That was all, Harry told himself. But he couldn't help but wonder what came over him last night to sleep in the same bed as Malfoy to comfort him from his nightmare. Was it just that? To comfort him? He had no clue himself but he told himself he would have a talk with Malfoy about these emotions he has been feeling lately. Harry had come to realize he could ignore them easily if they weren't strong but lately all Malfoy had been feeling is nothing but strong, overwhelming feelings.

He sighed running a hand through his hair as he left making his way downstairs. "What's wrong with me?" he said as he reached the kitchen. Taking in that it was rather quiet this morning. "Hello? Everyone?" and just then Kai flew through the open kitchen window with a letter in his talons. He screeched, calling Harry over "What's going, Kai? What've you got there?" asking the rusty-colored bird giving him a scratch and a treat taking the letter and watched him fly away happily. He opened the letter.

Harry,

Molly and I will be in France with Bill and Fleur they have some news apparently. Ron, I believe said he wouldn't be back tonight. Probably staying with Hermione. I don't believe Molly and I will be back tonight. So you two will have to fend for yourselves. Just don't kill each other.

-Arthur

Hm, he thought as he set the letter down wondering what Bill and Fleur had to say. Must be important to call them to France. On the other hand, he thought: Perfect opportunity to get to know Malfoy. He said happily as he busied himself with the kettle to make himself some coffee and a bit of toast.

Harry finished up his coffee dropped it in the sink and decided to have a shower. Having thought of what he wanted to do today with Malfoy. Maybe I should start calling him Draco instead...he thought pensively but ultimately coming to the conclusion that even he felt weird saying it imagine Malfoy hearing him say it nonchalantly.

He made his way to their room opened the door looking over to his roommates' side and noticed the covers coming over the pillow suspecting to hide from the light. "Still asleep, huh?" he said quietly as he grabbed his towel and shaving kit. He opened the door to the bathroom and-

"Potter!" yelled a half-naked Malfoy, already stripped down to his boxers. Harry was shocked to have walked in on him having thought he was sleeping but he didn't think it such a big deal they were both guys after all.

"Oh sorry Malfoy. Thought you were still asleep." Harry was just about to close the door but did a double-take looking at the boy in front of him ignoring how uncomfortable he was beginning to feel. But Harry couldn't help but notice other scars he has never seen. The ones on his arm were no surprise but the ones on his chest still looked fresh. He began to worry, he got closer to further inspect them. "P-Potter could you please leave! I'll be out in a bit," the blonde pleaded desperately as he crossed his arms around himself trying but failing to hide his body.

Harry, however, ignored him altogether striding over to him dropping his things, attempting to remove his arms so that he may take a better look all the while Malfoy struggled to protest "Stop! It's nothing! Potter, please!"

"Malfoy, you hurt yourself again didn't you?" he said worriedly pointing at the scars.

"What?" he responded confusingly. "N-no, no! These are-"

"Malfoy, let me see," Harry demanded as he pushed Malfoy to the wall using it as leverage to pin his arms above his head successfully. Malfoy blushed a deep red as Harry inspected the cuts and slashes that were still a tender pink. Malfoy shivered as Harry traced the longest scar with his finger, the one that came right across his chest, above his heart. Malfoy was trembling. He was embarrassed and a bit afraid. "It's not what you think," Draco said blushing a deep red as he raised his face to meet Harry's. Grey meeting emerald he said "They're old…" he said panting "About one year old, I think…"

Harry couldn't believe they were older scars when they looked so fresh like they were done only a few months ago. "Lies! Why do they look so new?" he interrogated him.

"They're from sixth year."

"Sixth year? What do you-" Harry stopped mid-sentence when he finally realized. "I did these?" Draco just nodded as his breath was still ragged, trembling. Harry continued, "But I thought Snape had mended you? I saw him as he worked over your body just before I left the bathroom!"

"It's dark magic. I will likely never really heal completely," said Draco as Harry finally let him go and took a step back. As Draco rubbed his wrists he continued "They don't hurt much. I put a numbing spell on them every so often when they start to hurt more than usual," Draco hesitated to say something else opening his mouth but just as quickly closing it. "J-just please get out so I can shower," he said looking away from Harry covering his chest once again. He didn't move though he just stood there searching the blushing blonde's face.

"Malfoy, I never did apologize about that. I'm really sorry I did that to you. Believe me when I say that I didn't know what that spell did only that it was intended 'For enemies'." Malfoy looked up at him and shook his head lightly and for the first time since Hogwarts, he was furious. He laughed "Enemies?" Malfoy was livid "You know, I tried being friends with you the first time we met even before I knew who you were. I liked you, you seemed like a good kid. I didn't know you were famous. You didn't know me either. You made me your enemy the moment Weasley polluted you with rumors of me and my family before you could even deduce an opinion of your own. You made me your enemy by default!" He was absolutely livid.

Harry was about to respond to that but was cut off-

"STUPEFY!" Draco shouted angrily sending a wandless hex. And Harry was blown out of the bathroom hitting the opposite wall.

* * *

As Harry was coming to as he felt droplets of water hit his face, he smelled something delightful as well, a bit of citrus, mint, and..rosewood? He cracked open his eyes and he came face to face with a nervous-looking Malfoy. "Potter. Wake up!" His damp hair dripping down Harry's face. Oddly Harry thought, So that's what smelled so good.

Harry groaned blinking a few times. Moving to sit up from the floor, rubbing his tender head. "Malfoy. How long was I out?" he asked trying to regain his mobility in his limbs as he attempted to stand up but was lightly pushed down by a pale hand. "Don't move, you idiot!" The worried, anxious feeling he felt a few seconds ago was replaced with anger.

Harry remained sitting rubbing his throbbing head, "Malfoy.."

"You've been out for about twenty minutes," he said angrily as he stood up above Harry. "Don't get my emotions twisted though," he snapped. "I was only scared because I didn't want to have to explain to the Aurors why he hexed you!"

Harry looked up, blinking in surprise and confused "Malfoy?"

Draco looked at him mockingly "Yes, what is it?" and in that moment Harry smiled happily causing more confusion for Draco. "Maybe I should check your head," Draco said as he crouched down to Harry's level and had his wand out over his head and a warm light cast over Harry. Draco began to run his fingers through Harry's messy hair looking for any bleeding or bumps. Harry just continued looking up at Draco as he did this, feeling his cool fingers messaging his head making the pain dull a little. He leaned into his touch and sighed delightfully. "Hmmm, that feels nice…" and just as he said that Draco removed his hands blushing slightly at his reaction. "Aww! Why'd you stop?" Harry whined.

"Potter...tell me are you okay?" Draco was beginning to become anxious again.

Harry laughed slightly "Yes, yes! I'm fine, I'm just teasing you. Hahaha"

"Alright, let's get you on your feet, Potter," he said as he pulled him up by his hands. Harry got on his feet without much trouble but remained to hold Draco by the hands but oddly enough he didn't pull away. Harry taking notice that Draco was just a bit taller than he was...

"Do you know where you are?" he questioned.

"At the Burrow. In our room," he answered smiling amused at these simple questions. He really thinks I've lost my head huh?

"What's your full name?" Draco asked.

"Harry James Potter."

"OK, so you know who you is a good sign. Do you know who I am?"

"Draco C. Malfoy," he said but frowned for a second and asked "Hey Malfoy? What does the C stand for?"

Draco shook his head slightly amused, dropped his hands satisfied with his answers and walked over to his bed grabbed the towel and began patting his damp hair.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway you seem fine," he said dryly but Harry didn't drop it.

"It's probably a constellation, huh? The Black family is known to use constellations" he was rambling "Can I guess?"

Draco was getting impatient as he walked to the door and said solemnly "No. I'm going to get breakfast."

"No one's home," Harry called out stopping Draco in his tracks "They are all out until tomorrow. Look," he continued as he walked towards where Draco stood "I was actually wanting to spend some time with you today."

Draco's face contorted with a look of disbelief "Whatever for? There's nothing to know."

"Come on, I hardly know you and like you said before my opinion of you was tainted by what Ron told me in first year. But my opinion was actually already set when you called Hagrid stupid. So yes it was predetermined but it wasn't...does that make sense?" Draco's face was confused. "Well, none of that matters anymore alright? I want to get to know you so that we can make this year pass without any fighting or arguing. What do you say?"

Draco was a bit taken aback, having not expected that from Potter he was at a loss for words, so he just nodded and was rewarded with a big smile. "Fantastic! So actually I wanted to take you somewhere. I thought we get a fresh start somewhere else. I'm bored to death of being here. Are you up for it?" Harry asked with much enthusiasm.

"Yeah, sure. Where?" Draco questioned.

Harry leaned his arm against the door frame he grinned deviously "You'll see. Alright well, I'm gonna shower and then we'll get a move on," saying as he pushed himself off the doorway and walking back into the room grabbing his towel off the floor "Meanwhile, go on and eat some breakfast and you might want to wear comfortable shoes," stating as a matter of fact as he glanced at Draco's black oxford style shoes. And with that, he walked into the bathroom and shut the door leaving Draco wondering, Just where are we going?

* * *

"Are you sure you want to wear that?" Harry asked looking at Draco's shoes and clothes.

Draco's brows came together confused, "I'm comfortable."

Harry shrugged having given up "Alright… Well, I packed us lunch for later in case we get hungry. We won't be back until this evening." "Wait!" Draco said as he followed Harry who swung the Backpack over his shoulder and made his way up the hill. "You never told me where we are going," he said as raced up the hill.

Harry laughed "It's a surprise!"

"How are we getting there?"

And just as Draco could see the other side of the hill he saw an old boot "Portkey, of course," Harry answered.

"Oh well, you could've just told me."

"Alright Malfoy on the count of three grab the boot," he said taking a pouncing stance in front of the boot. "One...Two...THREE!"

Draco and Harry quickly grabbed the boot simultaneously, as the space around them warped all-around lights flashing and the sound of thunder clapping all around them. "Malfoy!" Harry shouted through his teeth "Let go...NOW!"

Draco was screaming bloody mary, as he did as he was told and was swung around like a tornado. And just when he thought he was gonna fall to his death, he hovered just above the ground for a second and landed with a soft thud!

Draco grunted as he landed laying there a second as he gained his wits about him taking in his surrounding closing his eyes taking it all in...the trees, the earthy smell that enveloped him all around, the sound of the water splashing and thrashing somewhere behind him the blue sky almost swallowed by the trees lush branches. And suddenly Harry's face came right in front of him. "Malfoy, you alright?" Harry said surprising him into bolting up knocking their heads together throwing off Harry's balance. "Ah! Potter, why would you scare me like that?"

"Ouch! Is today the day I get my head clobbered? Sorry, didn't think you'd react so quickly.

Draco sat up rubbing his forehead and as he opened his eyes his breath was taken away by the turquoise blue lake and the waterfall just above it filling his ears with the white noise of the water crashing below, pooling into the lake in front of them.

"W-where are we?" Draco asked looking around the area taking it all in.

"Well, it's a secret," Harry said as he got to his head and dropped his bag beside Draco reveling in the fresh breeze. "It's lovely isn't it?"

"What do you mean it's a secret?" Draco asked getting to his feet and taking in the scenery once again for the hundredth time.

"It's my secret hideaway. I've been coming here since I discovered it a few months back. Haven't come in a while since..well...since you came along" Harry looked back to look at Draco and see his reaction. Draco crouched down getting closer to the water looking at his reflection and the color in his eyes were dancing in harmony with the teal of the lake. It almost looked like a tropical storm with the stormy-grey of his eyes. Harry shook his head and remembering why he brought him here. "So!" he clapped his hands together grabbing Draco's attention. "Tell you what, I'll tell you where we are and how you can find this place so you can come whenever you want with me of course," raising his wrist bearing the mark. "If you answer some questions for me."

Draco looked at him suspiciously, "What kind of questions?"

Harry exhaled deeply holding his breath as if he wasn't expecting that response. "Look, I know that since the very beginning, first year, we got off on the wrong foot. I'm not the same person I was 8 years ago believe it or not. And frankly, neither are you...well from what I knew of you, you aren't the same as that bratty, spoiled rich kid from Madam Malkin's."

"Still rich," he added under his breath, which made Harry smile a bit. Malfoy was slowly getting some of his spirits back but he wasn't holding his breath he could still feel the fog around Malfoy.

"Yeah well, still. So are you up for it?" Harry asked holding Draco's gaze as he waited.

Draco sighed and answered, "Only if I can ask you questions as well."

"Done." He said as he grabbed the bag and started rummaging around "But first, let's eat," he said as he pulled out a rather large sandwich and other snacks.

"We just had breakfast," Draco said looking at his watch. "It's barely 11 am."

"Yeah well I've had a long morning and I only had some toast!" Harry exclaimed as he took a bite out of the sandwich. "Mmm, there is one in there for you too," talking through a full mouth making Draco squirm with disgust at the sight. "Not hungry right now, thanks."

Harry finished his sandwich in less than 10 minutes taking a gulp of his canned pumpkin juice. "That was great," patting down his clothes for crumbs "Alright so, let's get to it, shall we? So let's start easy then, I'll go first."

"What's your favorite color? And why?" Harry asked.

"Uhh," Draco looked a little shocked by this easy general question "Uh I guess blue because It reminds me of the sky."

"Really? I was expecting you to say green" Harry added. "Alright, you turn."

Draco couldn't think of any questions so he said, "Same question."

Harry automatic response was always green because he and his mother shared the same colored eyes but before he could stop himself as he looked into Draco's face he responded "Grey…uhh um because well I don't have a reason I just fancy that color."

Draco didn't push it but another part of him thought, Why did I have to say why? But he let it go.

After asking question after question such as favorite foods; surprisingly both answer Italian. Favorite school subject; no surprises, Harry's was Defense Against the Dark Arts and Draco's was Potions. Favorite quidditch team; both liked the Falmouth Falcons, derived from asking a question and began a conversation about why they liked them, who was their favorite players, etc. It was all going smoothly for a while but it was Harry's turn next and he becomes rather serious...

"Was all the blood-purity talk all you or was it your family? Wait-scratch that, did you ever really believe in all that rubbish?"

Draco looked out into the lake while Harry stared intently at Malfoy waiting. "Took you long enough I was beginning to wonder... Well, the simple answer is yes, I do-did. But you have to understand, I come from a very ancient pure bloodline family that can be traced back through centuries! That's all we ever knew. That's all I ever knew and what was instilled into me since I was a child. Can you blame me, knowing that now?"

"Is that your question to me?" Draco looked back to Harry and said "Yes."

"No, I don't blame you but did you really have to be so cruel? You should've known better," he said quietly Draco didn't answer not knowing what to say knowing in part that Harry was right. They fell into silence. Harry cleared his throat and changed the subject quickly "Um, next question. What made you contact me for that pardon letter? You must've known there was a big chance of turning down your request."

Draco nodded fiddling with a stone he happened upon "Yes, well I had nothing to lose by asking...only my pride that is," they both laughed softly "But I knew you'd agree because unlike me you aren't cruel," emphasizing the word Harry just used to describe him only moments ago. "You are a good man, Potter. I've always believed that deep, deeeep down..." Harry was taken aback by the compliment, smiling he was about to thank him when Draco continued, "But you are still a goody-goody Gryffindor - stupid and idiotic and-"

"Hey!" Harry said defensively.

"It's my question now. So um," he started "why did you come into my bed last night?" Harry was waiting for this question but still wasn't sure how to answer it. "Um, well... honestly?" he asked leaning back on his elbows staring up into the trees he was going to answer with something stupid and dismiss it as Nothing just to shut you up, line but when he looked into Draco's serious face and his storm-grey eyes were piercing his...Harry couldn't dismiss it.

"In all honesty, I sympathized with you. I still have night terrors about what I went through these past seven years," sitting up slouching over. He continued, "When I saw you last night… you looked so pitiful. And I realized that I must've looked that way at some point or maybe always….I don't know."

Draco blushed "You think I'm pitiful?"

Harry turned to Draco with an embarrassed look on his face "I'm sorry… You've just been really depressed and angsty lately," Harry said. "Most of the time that's the feeling I get coming from you. You don't think that's pitiful? But today you seem to be getting some of that Malfoy attitude I know."

Draco sighed sadly and said "Yeah I guess so. Anyway, forget I asked. It's your turn that one didn't really count."

Harry felt a bit relieved that they were changing such a touchy subject but he realized that what he was about to ask was even more touchy and embarrassing. "Ah-hmm...well…" scratching the back of his head nervously "Ok look, you know I can tell what your feeling in terms of pain and emotions right?" Harry continued not waiting for an answer. "So yesterday afternoon, just before Ron and Hermione arrived…"

Malfoy heartbeat began to race knowing where he was going with this. His palms began to sweat-

Harry felt his anxiety rising and he quickly interjected "Ah, really Malfoy it's no big deal. You're only human," he laughed nervously trying to bring the situation awkwardness down a couple of notches. Draco was still anxious and embarrassed. "I wasn't really gonna say anything-" because he already knew by his reaction that it was what he thought it was "-I was just going to ask if you had a girl-"

"I don't have a girlfriend or anything of that nature," Draco interrupted annoyed by how personal and an invasion of privacy this was. Not the questions per se but this link he had to share with Harry. "I'm sorry you had to, um, experience that," he continued shyly his face burning "I'll learn to control my emotions better in the future."

Harry curiosity was peaking however with Draco's growing nervousness "So is there someone you like?" Harry waited for a second and for a second he felt nervous about how he would answer. Why am I nervous?

Draco was shaking with anticipation as he looked far away in the lake hoping it would end but as soon as Harry asked if he liked someone he felt like he needed to say something if only to keep himself from exploding. "Y-yes. B-but it's never going to go anywhere so there is no need to worry about it happening again" Harry's heart skipped a little, So he does like someone. Well, good for him...he thought half-heartedly but convincing himself he really didn't care.

"Yes but like I said you're only human. I want to give you at least that much privacy and it is a bit awkward for me too, so I'll try to figure something out so it's not so mortifying for you or me," he explained, trying not to look over to Draco who was just sitting there contemplating life. "Mostly me," he added jokingly not expecting to get any laughs from Draco, but oddly enough he cracked a small smile.

"Yeah but this," Draco said lifting up his wrist displaying his mark "is a link that will last a year that you knowingly signed up for," he noted. Harry nodded and said "Yes, but before that feeling came to attention, right before there was this…" he paused, searching for the word "warm, pleasant feeling came to my attention and it made me glad that you aren't down all the time. I don't know but I'll have Hermione look into it."

As soon as Hermione's name formed on Harry's lips Draco shuddered out of the corner of his eye and regret and shame came flooding in. "Malfoy? Why did you feel guilt and regret just now? After I said Hermione's name? And the other day when they came by?" he paused and added "You know Malfoy...I can control these secondary emotions usually, but when you feel them so powerfully it becomes very difficult to ignore."

Draco looked away and then turned to peek if Harry was still looking his way. He was. And that piercing look was all it took. There was no hiding his true self from Harry. Draco sighed looking deep into his gaze and said miserably "Because I'm a coward."

"Malfoy-"

"I'M A COWARD, POTTER!" Draco shouted, his voice cracked with the pure emotion of anger and disgust. "I'm disgusted with myself, disgusted with who I was! Despite getting over my prejudices I was even more disgusted of who I became after the war!" his voice was becoming raw as if he hadn't used his voice in a long time and in some way that was true...his voice had been silenced by its master and now it was bursting at the seams as was he "I'm a coward Potter," a desolate tear fell from his eye "I should've stopped Bellatrix from torturing Granger! I should've done something. You should've heard her scream. They haunt me every night."

"I did Malfoy," Harry said rather harshly. Draco's anger, as well as his already existing anger, were mixing and he realized at that moment that he still resented Draco for having done nothing to help his friend. For letting her suffer as he stood in the background and let them torture her to save his own ass.

Draco's pale face turned a ghostly white and tear-stained. "No," he said ominously quiet "No, you didn't. To be...in that room. Ceiling high, the echoes of her agony bouncing off the walls and right into my ears." He wiped his face but it was no use the tears were overflowing. "Bellatrix was a psycho maniac murderer who wouldn't bat an eye to killing her own family if it meant it would please the Dark Lord or even herself… I was afraid for my mother and myself."

Harry realized that he too was crying as he remembered that night at the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. When Bellatrix, as Draco said, didn't even 'bat an eye to killing her own family'...Sirius. He understood that all too well.

"But even so, I should've done something," he said bringing his knees up to his chest and buried his head in between them. "I should've done something…"

Harry at that moment knew that there was still no way he could fully forgive Draco for having done nothing to spare Hermione the wrath of his aunt, but he would never forget what he did for them.

Harry crawled over to Draco knelt in front of him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and felt Draco shudder beneath his touch. Harry looked over Draco as he took in all the emotions he felt as if by touching Draco intensified the effect of this bond almost swallowing him. But that was something to think about at a later time. Despite his current feelings of the situation, Harry felt grateful and happy to Draco for keeping them out of the clutches of Voldemort that day in Malfoy Manor. It could've been the end for them, not to mention the world.

Harry's voice gently resounded all around Draco "Malfoy, that may be true and I still can't forgive you for that," Draco shuddered at that remark "...but you helped us a great deal. You knew that was Ron and Hermione if not me, but you did know. And you said nothing, you kept face and helped us live another day. You played a big role that day and I am truly grateful and I just want to say...Thank you, Malfoy."

Slowly Draco raised his head said nothing but for one instant as he and Harry locked eyes, his breath caught in his throat as for the first time as he gazed into those sorrowful grey orbs, they both felt the same. If just for a moment. Appreciation.

"I'm sorry about your godfather, Potter."

Harry was so enraptured by those eyes as he looked up into his as he knelt in front of him he just nodded in acknowledgment. He didn't even realize Draco had reached up to his slender hand, brushing the back of his hand to Harry's cheek. He inhaled as the sudden shock of Draco's cold fingers brushed against his flushed face.

Draco reached his hand a bit higher brushing the unruly hair out of his face and said: "You need a haircut, Scarhead." He himself did not understand why he felt...comfortable around Harry to do these kinds of gestures.

Harry blinked barely registering what he said. "What?" he said dumbly and right before his eyes, Draco smiled. The purest smile he'd ever seen as if it was his first time. Draco's pink lips curled up reaching his sparkling eyes, still dewed with tears. Harry's heartbeat raced a hundred miles a minute as he was fixated on the color of his lips contrasting with his perfectly aligned white teeth. The way the subtle blush that dusted his checks complimented his ivory skin. And how the rosewood he smelled earlier that morning was still enticing his senses almost making him swoon in delight.

Draco having realized what he was doing he dropped his hand as if it burned and quickly moved to stand up causing Harry to come out of his trance. "So, um where's my sandwich? You better not have eaten it, Potter!" he said with the intent to sound irritated or angry or whatever it was that the old Draco used to sound like when addressing Harry Potter, but it didn't come out that way. It was annoyingly soft and rather gentle. I have to work on that, Draco thought as he picked up the bag and rummaged through its contents.

Harry knelt there for another minute before getting on his feet dusting his pants and a little relieved he came out of that trance he was in. But he wondered as he robotically took the bag from Draco and handed him his sandwich without a word...If Malfoy hadn't moved, what would I have done? Harry thought as he walked over to the lake and stared out to the mountains that crowned the top of the waterfall.

"Hey, why is there a tent in here? And…" Draco rummaged deeper "...sleeping bags?"

Harry looked back and smiled his crooked smile "We're spending the night here."

"But you said-"

"I wasn't sure the weather would hold up this nicely," he said as he looked at the sky, "I think it'll be a clear sky tonight." Harry was saying all of this but in the back of his mind, he felt that it might not be the best idea. For the sake of his sanity. He was making himself believe it was the forest around them that made him feel the way he did just a few moments ago.

He shook his entire body as if to expel the lingering feeling. I need a quick dip. The sun is getting to me, Harry thought as he moved closer to the lake and kicked off his shoes and pulling his socks off. As Harry pulled off his shirt Draco saw movement in his peripheral vision and looked towards it and saw a shirtless Potter moving now to take off his pants.

"Potter! What are you doing?" he exclaimed dropping the bag.

Harry laughed "What's it look like Malfoy? I'm going for a swim, care to join me?"

Malfoy said nothing. "What are ya? Scared?" Harry taunted giving him a teasing look.

Draco actually did very much want to jump in, as the water looked so enticing and refreshing. After embarrassing himself, crying in front of Potter he could do to wash off the stale dry tears that made his face a little tight and uncomfortable. But…

"I can't," he said solemnly as he wrapped himself in his arms, covering his clothed body as if Harry could see through it.

Harry noticed this gesture and walked back to Draco and put a warm hand on his shoulder giving him a kind smile he shrugged and said "Malfoy, at this point you have nothing to be embarrassed about right?" he teased. "I mean, I've seen all your scars already I think?" he said questioningly raising a brow as if he had to think about them all. He looked into Draco's eyes all the while picking up his left hand turning it over, pushing up the sleeve. Draco flinched and was about to protest but Harry stared so intently in his eyes Draco became curious. "What are you doing?" Draco asked.

Harry broke eye contact to look at the Dark Mark, and with his other hand, he tranced the self-inflicted cuts. The newest ones, he could actually see the smallest crescent shapes where his fingernails dug into the skin and then dragged upward. He traced the lines with the calloused pads of his fingers.

Dropping his arm, his hold still firmly on his slender wrist he said gently "Malfoy, it's alright. It's only you and I here. No one but me will ever see them." And when he said that he took a little bit of pride knowing that he is the only person who has seen this side of him.

Draco sighed and tried to free his wrist but Harry held his grip firmly. "I just can't…."

Harry sighed in defeat. He dropped his hand and turned to walk towards the lake slowly "Fine." Draco stared at Harry's back as he walked away he sadly sighed, when suddenly Harry said over his shoulder "Then I'm taking you by force!" turning and ran towards Draco almost knocking them both to the ground. Harry cackling evilly through Draco's struggle. He threw a shocked Draco over his shoulder and made a run for the lake laughing as Draco protested. "POTTER! STOP! WHAT'RE YOU-"

SPLASH!

Harry was the first to come up for air still laughing through his ragged breathing, "Malfoy you should've seen your face!" he laughed a little longer. It wasn't until his laughter died down and looked around and noticed Draco was nowhere to be seen! "Malfoy?" he called out only hearing his echo answer. "Malfoy?" he was becoming more nervous fearing the worst. "MALF-"

In that second he felt something grab his leg and was dragged underwater where he came face to face with a fully clothed laughing Malfoy having used a bubble-charm to breathe underwater at some point.

They both broke the surface a few moments later, looked at each other and burst into laughter. Harry was laughing out of nervous relief that Draco was alright. "You idiot! I thought you drowned for a second!" Harry said still laughing with relief. Draco was still laughing and it was in that moment that Harry realized he'd never really heard him truly laugh before. It was beautiful. And they spent the rest of that afternoon swimming and joking and laughing for the first time in a long time they both felt like normal adolescents.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I know the romance is developing a little slowly but I think a good story should take its time but drop hints, which I did in this chapter. I, just like you, am eager to get to the good stuff in their forthcoming relationship. We all can't get what we want and it would be a boring story if I did, I think. Please review my story. Tell me what you think? What do you like or don't like? What am I doing wrong or right? I like constructive criticism and would appreciate your comments. I know its a little long but thought I'd give you something to hold you off until the next one. I hope to have the next chapter up before Thanksgiving. Thanks again for reading my humble story.


	5. Chapter 5

"Malfoy, get your ridiculous shoes on and let's go! I'm going to take you somewhere," Harry said chuckling as he dried his hair with his wand using a wind charm watching Draco slip on yet another long sleeve shirt Harry packed for him from his trunk.

"I can't believe you went through my trunk to get these. You could've told me something," Malfoy said slightly annoyed. "And my shoes aren't ridiculous!"

"They are for hiking," Harry snorted as he adjusted his laces now fully clothed and ready to go. Draco looked up as he slipped on his shoes "Hiking?" he said concerningly.

"It'll be great," Harry reassured him. "Let me just set up the tent and we will get a move on," he said and with a flick of his wand the tent came out of the bag and popped itself in place. Draco looked at him nervously "But it's getting dark," he said as-a-matter-of-fact as he looked around and up to the sky. The sun was already on far west side of the sky, ready to sleep for the evening.

"We have our wands. Just follow my lead and you'll be fine," Harry said with a smile and began towards the small path slightly hidden in the thicket and Draco followed right after him pocketing his wand and followed Harry in silence.

A several minutes passed when Harry broke the silence, clearing his throat he asked "Do you want to continue with questions again?" his heart slowly rising with each step waiting for his answer. He wanted to ask something about what he heard him say earlier but it was a touchy subject.

Draco's right on Harry's tail was keeping up effortlessly with his so-called "ridiculous shoes" and long legs, he said plainly "I guess." Harry bite his lip and slowly the words flowed out "Why did you say earlier that it wasn't going anywhere with the person you liked?"

Draco heart skipped a beat but continued walking behind Harry trying to seem like that question didn't strike a cord… "Well, um I've known them for so long I just wouldn't want to ruin our friendship…" and then he thought out loud "If we're even friends now."

Harry thought pensively at this breaking it down in his head, _So they are friends? It must be someone in Slytherin. Probably Pansy Parkinson… But didn't they date and then break up? Wasn't it Malfoy who broke it off?_

"Alright. My turn. Why did you and Weaslette break things off?" Draco asked. _You want to bug into my business, I'll bug into yours._

Harry huffed shaking his head and answered "I should've known you'd also ask a personal question as pay back. Could you be anymore Slytherin?," he softly laughed and then cleared his voice "Well, she said she wasn't ready to be with me and she was following her dream. I couldn't get in the way of that," he said but thought to himself, _I should've tried harder to change her mind but I think I wasn't ready or maybe I didn't love her as much as I thought I did._

Draco snorted and said "Wow, Potter. You really know the way to a woman's heart. She probably wanted you to go after her or tried harder to stay together. I mean...if I were her that's what I would've wanted." _Wait why am I giving him advice?_

Harry quirked a brow at the last comment confusingly, "She's not like that. She would've said something, if that were the case," Harry said in retort. All the while thinking pensively and started wondering if what Draco said had some truth?

"Whatever you say, O Chosen One," the blonde said sarcastically as he stepped up beside Harry as they now walked side by side.

"Yeah, Yeah," brushing off Draco's commentary. "My turn. Did you ever confess to her? I mean, maybe she would have returned your feelings," he said a little more quietly. He suddenly felt his heart fill with sadness. He looked beside him and Draco's face was like stone, Harry couldn't read his face but his emotions said otherwise.

"They once told me they could never see me that way. End of story," he said looking far into the distance. "I just decided to keep it to myself in the end," Draco shrugged as he drifted into his memory. After having found Blaise in that... _situation_ he began to act strangely around him for weeks.

Same-sex relationships weren't that big of a deal in the Wizarding community (of course there were always those prejudice folk), and they did pose as a problem for people who came from old, traditional, pureblood families, whose main goal was to preserve and continue their bloodline. Draco started avoiding him and when he was finally confronted by Blaise, he thought Draco was avoiding him because he was disgusted by him and didn't want to be his new target. But unbeknownst to Blaise, Draco was trying to hide his true feelings all the while. Blaise said reassuringly "Draco, you don't have to worry about me going after your arse." He laughed, "I could never see you that way, you're my best mate," he said with that hurtful, sincere smile.

Draco's mind had drifted off into the depths of his memories. He shook it off "But to answer your initial question, no I never confessed," Draco added pensively.

They were now moving up a steep slope that tired them out a little too much for comfort to leisurely speak without huffing and puffing in exhaustion. As they moved up Harry couldn't stop thinking about what was just said. Why didn't he try harder to stay with Ginny? Did she want him to go after her? And did _he_ want to at this point? Why did he care about Malfoy's crush and personal life? He did though and he didn't understand why in Merlin's name, did he care about it so damn much. He supposes they have developed some sort of friend-type-situation, right? Are they friends? It was then that he realized...

As he inhaled sharply, preparing his lungs, stopping and turned to Malfoy who took a couple steps forward before he realized Harry had stopped "Tired, Potter?"

"Malfoy, this is eight years overdue but, well um do you want to be um..." he paused looked up at him and raised his hand up towards Draco who looked quite confused "Friends?" Draco looked at the extended hand and saw his eleven-year-old self in Harry for a split second. With a little hesitation, he raised his hand as well, grabbing Harry's as it came down and in that moment their fingers touched, Harry felt something spark an electric sensation from the tips of his fingers to his head and toes.

"I guess, it would make the year a little more bearable," he said a little harshly through his signature Malfoy smirk, but felt happy as he said it Harry noted. He returned his smile. "Whatever you say, ferret."

Their hands lingered together for a few more seconds, the oddly pleasing sensation Harry felt, still coursing through his body. He didn't want to lose this sensation, but alas Draco was the first to drop his hand "C'mon Scarhead! It's getting dark," he said looking a little concerned looking around and moved forward. Harry stood there a few seconds longer looking at the hand that made contact with Malfoy's skin and it was still slightly tingling. _What was that?_ he thought blushing, dropping his hand and moved to catch up with Malfoy. Why did that feel strangely pleasing? Was it because of the link that connected him to Draco? Did that have anything to do with this? Or was it something else? And then suddenly he found himself thinking of Ginny, did I even feel this sensation with her? It was like a… like electricity running through his veins.

Draco felt happy that Harry had just offered to be friends with him but he couldn't tell if he meant it or because he felt bad for him. Draco had always been able to read people but lately he couldn't wrap his head around Harry and the kindness he had been showing him as of late. It was more kindness than he's ever been shown in a long time, not including his mother. Blaise had grown distant from him during 6th and 7th year...Or rather Draco put the distance there. He didn't want Blaise to get caught up in the Death Eaters business first hand. It was enough that Blaise's mother and stepfather at the time were associated to them.

But Blaise, like Harry didn't make the effort. Draco had only himself to blame in the end. He never sent out that letter yesterday. He couldn't conjure the words to explain himself. Why he didn't he try to contact him sooner, or why he put that distance between them, or why...just why everything transpired the way they did between them. It was all because of his unrequited love for the darker man. For protecting him from harm. For trying desperately to hold on to something he could never have and denying himself of it. Contradictions after contradictions, Draco let it go. He let it all go, including his affection for his dear friend along with their friendship. But failed at the first.

However, as Draco continued to walk along Harry's side he felt his hand that just moments ago touched Harry's and it felt warm and electric and made his whole body warm with content and happiness. It was strange he hadn't felt like this since his friendship with Blaise. Different actually. Draco and felt something every time he and Blaise made contact but never like this. _Must be the bond,_ he thought clenching his hand against his shirt.

A few moments later and Harry stopped dead in his tracks and put his arm out to stop Malfoy. He looked at the sky and smiled and said softly "We're here."

Draco looked around to see what was so special about this place all he saw was endless trees and bushes. "Whe-" he tried to ask but was quickly grabbed by the hand and they both started running towards what looked like to be a cave just behind a thick grove of trees. The entrance enveloped in darkness. Draco panicked as he started to pull away his hand but Harry's grip was firm. _Fear. Anxiety._ "Potter, stop!" Draco ordered as the ran closer and closer to the cave. "STOP!" Draco ordered making Harry stop in his tracks just outside the cave.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you to miss this," Harry explained through his ragged breathing.

"Miss what? What's so great about a cave?" Draco demanded to know.

"Malfoy you're going to have to trust me, ok?" Harry said calmly trying to will his own calmness to Draco to expel the anxiety and fear he was feeling. "Trust me," he said extended a hand out to Draco. Draco stared at the hand suspiciously, "Why should I?" he asked.

Harry smiled warmly and said with the most sincerity "Because that's what friends do." Draco was taken aback by his answer and slowly felt a calmness cast over his previous disposition. He took the hand and Harry wasted no time to walk into the cave and that warm-electric sensation rekindled the second they touched. Almost making Harry sigh aloud. It was relaxing yet exhilarating all at the same time...for Draco it was confusing and unexpected but somewhat exciting feeling.

As they walked into the darkness he felt Draco squeeze his hand a little tighter. "Lumos," he said firmly as the tip of his wand lite up. "Don't worry," he said reassuringly "We are almost there," he gave a slight squeeze in return. He felt Draco relax but there was still some anxiety.

They walked for less than five minutes when they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. They stayed silent as they approached the exit point. And as they exited the cave, Harry turned around with Draco's hand still in hand, he realized Draco had his eyes shut tight. Harry tried to regrettably let go of his hand but felt Draco refuse. "Malfoy, you can let go and open your eyes now," Harry whispered. Draco slowly released his hold on Harry and opened his eyes to something so breathtaking. His breath hitched as a he gazed on a beautiful cliff-side overlooking a truly magical sunset draping across the forest.

They both slowly moved closer to the edge of the cliff where there was an even more beautiful view of the surrounding forest. They both stood there in silence admiring the beautiful hues of the fluffy soft clouds as the sun kissed them goodnight, slowly descended behind the ocean of trees.

Harry turned towards Draco and was about to speak... but he couldn't. Draco felt so calm and at peace then ever before and it showed. Harry noted the relaxed look in Draco's eyes as he gazed upon the magnificent view in front of them but Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the person beside him and how alluring he looked at this moment. The way the sun's warm light kissed Draco's fair skin, the slight dullness of fear that used to be in his eyes was replaced by an almost silvery coat of clarity. The way the sunlight complimented the rosy-pink in his otherwise pale skin. Noticing the way his shirt hugged his body in all the right places. The way the shadows casted over him, Harry could see the undertones of lean muscle underneath. He was firm and strong despite his initial appearance, he had filled in quite nicely.

As Harry's eyes went back up to Draco's face he narrowed on the slight swell of his plump pink lips. The way he swiped his tongue across his lips to moisten them, it made Harry want lean forward and moisten those lips with his own. _Wait what?_ Harry thought abruptly.

As the sun finally set, Draco turned to the left of him where he saw Harry looking at him strangely. Confused he asked "Potter," knocking Harry out of his trance "what're you looking at?" He said with a nervous chuckle. Harry looked away terrified with what he was thinking and what he wanted to do or would've done.

Harry tried to think of something quick and all he could come up with was "I just never noticed that you've got nice skin." They looked at each other awkwardly for what seemed like forever and then trying to casually change the subject Harry asked "So, what did you think?" Looking around them indicating what he meant.

Draco sighed and said "It is quite beautiful," he said with a smile as he looked around as well. There was just a sliver of light on the horizon when Harry said "Yes came up here only a few times haven't really had time to recently," he looked at Draco "but I would love to come back more often. It's a great spot to think. Kind of like the tree at the Burrow." Nodding his head pensively. "Well, we should probably get back to the lake," and without even thinking he reached for Draco's hand, but was batted away.

"What're you doing, Potter?" Malfoy asked confused backing away. Harry looked at his outstretched hand turned it over looking at his palms confused. Nervously he said "I'm sorry… I just assumed you were afraid of the dark," he probed. "I've been suspicious of it fear for a while," he said throwing a Draco a suggestive look to which Draco responded, "Since when?" He gulped taking a glance at the caves entrance.

Harry initial thought was, _He didn't deny it._ But he didn't want to say or do anything that would make Draco retreat and close himself off again like when he arrived. He was starting to get some of the old Malfoy out of him and he didn't want to regress. So he did something Draco couldn't quite fathom because it was so uncharacteristic or unexpected especially for Potter.

Harry smiled and looked into those sterling grey eyes and said "Since last night," Harry said his smile fading to a line. "I noticed...in more ways than one… that you feel terrified when I turned out the lights when we go to bed. And you never stay before the sun goes disappears under the tree. And last night when I uhh slept on your bed… you uh—"

"I what?" Draco demanded through burning ears. Harry blushed and answered, "You relaxed as soon as you settled down…"

Draco looked so embarrassed having someone find out one of his secrets. _Is nothing private anymore?_ Draco thought and looked behind Harry again and saw the dark void that was the entrance or rather the exit of the cave. It was now very dark with only the half-full moon to keep the surroundings lit if not consumed by the sea of trees.

Draco sighed and shivered and look at Harry hand that was once again stretched out. Harry smiled as he slowly leaned forward to grab Malfoy's hand. "We're friends. Or well I'd like to try to be," he said looking up at Draco almost asking for permission when he reached over and grasped his hand. "Don't be afraid. I'm here," Harry said as he lead him towards the entrance. As they entered the cave Harry felt Draco's anxiety rise particularly high, too high for his own comfort even with lumos. "You know, I'm actually very claustrophobic," Harry said trying to distract Draco, as he waited to see how Draco's emotions would change. They did, and he was curious.

"R-really?" he asked.

"Yeah. I can't stand tight enclosed places. I start hyperventilating, sort of how you're feeling right now," he took a minute to feel the air about him as Harry came to a stop, Draco bumping into his back.

"What's going on?" Draco asked anxiously clinging on to Harry's hand.

As Harry turned around to confirm his suspicions, he felt Draco wrapping his arms tightly around Harry trembling in fear and anxiety, as he turned burying his face in Harry's shoulder. "P-Potter, please let's go!"

Harry stood there without moving a muscle. This was the closest proximity Draco's ever been to him. Touching him, he didn't know what to do but… he felt his face become hot and his nose was yet again invaded by his intoxicating aroma, mixed with a bit of sweat making the rosewood stronger. His hair was as soft as feathers as it gently brushed against his neck making him tremble. "Potter?"

"Uh, sorry I wanted to check something. I didn't mean to startle you," he sighed, willing himself to gently push Malfoy away so that they could continue walking. He felt Malfoy lean forward to search for his hand groping the air. Harry gulped as he hesitantly reaches grabs his hand instantly feeling Draco's fear and anxiety slipping away into white noise, and felt the strange sensation yet again. They continue walking. _Am I the only one who feels this? Is it just me? Has it got anything to do with the spell? Why does his emotions change when we touch? ...Why do I-?_

"Are we almost there?" Draco asked knocking Harry out of train of thought. "Yes, I see the entrance up ahead," Harry said picking up the pace as they were almost out the threshold Draco squeezed his hand making Harry's heart skip a beat. "Um, we're out."

Draco breathed in the night air, finally allowing his eyes to open, listening to the crickets chirping, the wind rustling. All the while still holding on to Harry's hand, and for some odd reason Harry was still holding onto his. What's more Draco found it so comforting, he didn't want to let go either. But he did.

Embarrassed Draco said "Thanks Potter."

Harry nodded, pocketing the hand that had been holding on to Draco willing the sensation and warmth to linger a little longer. Finally, he nodded his head towards the woods to continue on to the campsite. Harry couldn't help but wish he could do something to ease Draco's fear of the darkness. And then something that he heard Dumbledore say once before crossed his mind.

" _Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."_

And then it hit him. He knew what would maybe help Draco.

The silent walk was heart wrenching for Harry, all he could think of was of how Draco hugged him and how it felt to him and how he smelled. And now he was hyper-conscious of Draco walking close by behind him and it didn't help that they walked downwind. He could smell him and it would just bring back those memories of the cave front and center. His face was flushed with embarrassment and nervousness. _Wait, Draco makes me nervous?_ Harry thought. He shook his head shaking off those thoughts and focused on what he was about to do.

They finally reached the campsite he said over his shoulder not wanting to make eye contact with Draco, "Malfoy," Harry said over his shoulder "I want to teach you something." Draco asked confused, "Teach me something? Like what?" he snorted a laugh. Harry turned around and pulled out his wand and said, " _Expecto Patronum!"_ and a beautiful stag came prancing out, elegantly galloping around a stunned Draco Malfoy who followed the stag as it danced around him and them up beyond the trees and dissolved into the star-filled sky.

"That is a corporeal Patronus," Harry began to explain as Draco stared at the place the stag disappeared to. "It reflects one's soul manifested as an animal. It requires you to fuel this power with pure-"

"Happiness," Draco finished, as his lips formed a tight line.

"Exactly," Harry said. Not so surprised he knew that.

Draco confused he looked at Harry as he approached him "Why teach me this? Dementors are nowhere near here and would never come close enough to Hogwarts. Not after the war. What's the point?"

"Because I think conjuring a Patronus can be useful for other things."

Draco stepped back a bit and bent his brow in confusion. Before he could ask Harry cut in "I don't think you're crazy. But I know you are depressed—and don't try to deny it," Harry said before Draco could interject. "I feel you...your emotions...all the time. And as I said if they aren't too overwhelming I can handle it, ignore them even. To an extent. But 90% of the time you are sad and I feel you hurting…" Harry stepped closer to Draco and reached for his left wrist. "You feel sadness, regret, guilt, remorse. But I feel something else underneath all that. I feel something...else." Harry pulled up Draco's sleeve and revealed the identical marks they both bore. Draco's breath caught in his throat as he felt the electricity where Harry's fingers touched. _What is he doing?_ Draco thought. But he allowed it to continue as he rolled it up higher. And higher. Revealing the Dark Mark making him look away and cringe in disgust and remembering the agony.

"Malfoy, look at it properly," Harry ordered but didn't force him. "This mark represents a chapter in your life. Whether you went through that chapter willingly for your own personal reasons, be it as it may. But that chapter is over. Embrace it, come to terms with it. Accept it." Draco was fuming with anger thinking, _what did he know? He couldn't possibly understand!_ Snatching his arm away shoving down his sleeve.

Harry feeling his anger and the look on his face he smiled sadly and said "I do understand, Malfoy." Lifting his fringe revealing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. A reminder of the tragedy that befell, the family he never truly knew and never will. Draco knew he was wrong to say he didn't understand. Reminding himself how lucky he was to have his mother at the very least. "I'm sorry," he said looking away. Harry walked right up to him again looked straight into his sterling grey eyes. Draco's breath caught as he exhaled shakingly hoping he didn't seem so obvious in his edginess of the close proximity they now were in. Harry leaned a little but up to Draco. Draco could feel Harry breath on his face and his lips were coming closer and closer. He wanted to shove him away but an even greater part of him wanted to see what came next and—

 _FLICK!_

"Ow! What the—Potter—" Draco protest rubbing his forehead where Harry flicked him.

"You worry too much. And you frown way too much. I'm worried about that nice skin of yours," Harry said through his laugh. Draco only noticing how his smile reached his emerald eyes. So genuinely happy and having fun. But then realized, Harry had complimented Draco so many times at this point. On his hair. His face. His skin...Twice! Draco blushed hard and said "Will you stop saying that!"

"What?" asked a confused Harry.

"That I have nice skin. Anyway, what kind of complement is that? It's strange…" his face burning with embarrassment.

Harry took a step back and assessed what Draco said and without a second thought said blatantly "But you do have beautiful skin, Malfoy!" And then after he said it was when he realized how it sounded. But it was too late he said it now for the third time. Making Draco blush even harder at his comment.

"The point is Malfoy," Harry exclaimed waving his hand dismissing the conversation "I think it will be good for you. Learning the spell that is."

Draco sighed heavily and said "I-I'm not sure Potter…"

Harry sighed with a little impatience and walked forward in front of him once again, holding his hand "Try," he sighed.

Draco huffed into submission pulling back his hand, feeling uncomfortable. Uncomfortable with how natural and effortless it seemed to Harry to touch him and a small part of him as well. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks," Draco said his cheeks pulling into a small smile. He was thankful for Harry's willingness to help him. He was still a little cautious of his motives for doing so, but he figured he'll find out in time. For Draco however, nothing was for free he thought they could trade to be even and so he owed him nothing for teaching him this spell he was never able to master. Draco cleared his throat and added "You know, your mind is wide open for me to force my way in...if I wanted to. You need to work on that. I can help you with that... Your occlumency, I mean."

Harry blushed after being criticized for his lack of knowledge of occlumency and remembered all those gruesome hours of lessons from the late Professor Snape in his chambers at Hogwarts. He shivered and realized if he agreed to this Draco would be able to see his memories, _his emotions._ No, he absolutely did not want to learn and not just from him, but anyone! It was an invasion of his privacy...And then he realized, Draco's emotions and mind were rendered exposed to Harry by _obligation_. It wasn't fair that Draco didn't have the same right to his own privacy. And even though Draco _could_ enter his mind, he didn't even try. Out of respect or obligation was another matter, but at the very least he didn't even attempt it was the important matter.

He came to a conclusion with deep sigh "Alright, here's the deal. I'll teach you the Patronus charm and you'll teach me Occlumency… BUT first you, have to learn to conjure a corporeal patronus and then after we can start my Occlumency lessons. Deal?" Harry extended his hand waiting for the blonde to reciprocate it.

Draco smiled shyly "Deal," shaking his hand all the while looking into his eyes with much energy and enthusiasm than he had before. "Should we start tomorrow?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled and said excitedly "Why not now? C'mon get your wand out and let's get started!"

Draco gulped in a mouth full of air starting to feel some nervousness coming out. Sensing this Harry placed a firm hand on his shoulder and said with such confidence "You can do this, Malfoy."

Draco exhaled deeply closed his eyes "Alright, let's give it a go." And with that Harry swished his wand towards the ground igniting the fire pit making Draco flinch in surprise, but welcomed the light and warmth it instantly gave him.

"Close your eyes." Harry said in a hushed tone, waited until Draco did so with a bit of hesitation. "Now, think of the happiest memory you can think of…the strongest one you can think of." Harry waited a few moments, meanwhile walking around Draco. His eyes trailing over his slightly taller, firm form. "Have you got one?" Harry asked.

Draco opened his eyes not all that confident of himself, nevertheless he nodded.

"Alright. Now raise your wand and say the words ' _Expecto Patronum'_ and think of that memory and _only_ of that memory," Harry said as he came around behind Draco, who was facing towards the beautiful teal lake as the moonlight illuminated the pool, reflecting the night sky on its surface, like a mirror.

"Expecto Patronum!" Draco called out and a small funnel of light burst from his wand. He laughed nervously to himself, but as quickly as it came it disappeared. Knocking some wind out of him, he hunched over and inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed excitedly as he came towards Draco giving him a hand. "You're a quick learner, but what happened?" he asked knowing the answer.

Draco took Harry's hand to get on his feet, "I got distracted." Harry nodded all the while still hanging on to Draco's soft, elegant hand, giving it a quick barely noticeable squeeze before he let go. "Want to try again?" Harry asked.

Draco took a gulp of air and shook his head a bit shakingly "Will it always be this tiring?" he asked trying to catch his breath. Harry looked up to the sky with a finger tapping his stubbled chin as if in thought and quickly said "Mmm—yes." And he laughed wholeheartedly remembering how he felt during his sessions with Remus. And like a chain reaction he thought of Tonks, and the son they had to leave behind as they both fought valiantly during the war all the way up until their death. Teddy Lupin was now in the care of his grandmother Andromeda Tonks formerly from the house of Black. Sister of Narcissa… Draco's mother. He wanted to ask Draco so many questions about his relationship or rather his lack of with his estranged aunt and cousin. But he bit his tongue, realizing it wasn't the best time in their newly found friendship. But he would eventually because his godson would never personally know his mother and father or grandfather who he was named after. But he did have some family left… Narcissa and Draco.

He suddenly felt a little shock of electricity shoot through him, "OW! What the—"

"Potter, you're supposed to be teaching me this charm."

"Ouch, you didn't have to shock me! Merlin!" Harry said as he rubbed his arm where the shock still lingered. Draco half smiled and said "I didn't know how else to knock you out of your own head."

"Whatever." Harry mumbled bitterly. But Draco couldn't help but chuckle at Harry's expense. And then Draco became serious once again as he asked Harry earnestly, "What do you think about when you do this spell? What kind of memory?"

Harry was a little hesitant but shallower his pride realizing it wasn't fair to Draco… "Well," he began as he scratched his head "at first it was a dream that I used to get when I was younger. About my parents, it was almost real. But now or actually it used to be about Ginny…"

"Not anymore?" Draco asked curiously. Harry just smiled sadly and shook his head. But it still begged Draco's question what memory does he think of that makes him so happy? But he couldn't bring himself to ask him, so he let it go.

Harry was thankful Draco didn't push the question for his current memory, because that was his secret he'd never tell him. "Shall we continue?" He asked moving towards Draco.

"Yeah sure," Draco answered, wand at the ready pointing towards the sky. And they continued on for hours. Not once did Draco get close to conjuring a patronus charm much less a corporeal patronus.


End file.
